wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Winnetou/TII/03
Kategoria:Winnetou ROZDZIAŁ III PRZEZ GRANICĘ W kilka dni potem w tym punkcie, gdzie stykają się południowe krańce teksańskich okręgów Medina i Uwalde, jechało przez prerię pięciu jeźdźców. Jadący na samym przedzie dwaj biali byli prawie jednakowo ubrani z tą tylko różnicą, że ubranie młodszego było nowsze od ubrania starszego, wychudłego człowieka. Niosły ich kasztanki kłusując wesoło i parskając od czasu do czasu, jakby na znak, że podołają wytężonej jeździe w tych rozległych okolicach. Po drugiej parze podróżnych poznać było natychmiast, że to ojciec i syn. Byli także jednakowo ubrani, lecz nie w szaty skórzane jak pierwsi, ale wełniane. Na głowie mieli szerokie pilśniowe kapelusze, a broń ich składała się z dwururki, noża i rewolweru. Murzyn o żylastej postaci miał na sobie lekkie, ciemne płócienne ubranie, a na kędzierzawej głowie wysoki, lśniący cylinder. W ręku trzymał dwururkę, a za jego pasem tkwiła macheta, czyli długi, szablowaty nóż, jakich przeważnie używa się w Meksyku. Nazwiska czterech pierwszych jeźdźców są wam znane. Byli to Old Death, Lange, jego syn i ja. Piąty był to Murzyn Cortesia z La Grange, ten sam, który owego pamiętnego wieczora wpuszczał nas do Meksykanina. Cortesio dowiedział się oczywiście, że obaj Langowie przytaczają się do naszego towarzystwa. Ostatniego dnia naszego pobytu w La Grange przyszedł do nas i zapytał, czy nie bylibyśmy tak uprzejmi wziąć z sobą jego Murzyna Sama. Zdumieliśmy się, lecz Cortesio wytłumaczył nam powód swej prośby. Oto otrzymał z Waszyngtonu ważną depeszę, na skutek której musi wysłać do Chihuahua równie ważny list. Nam nie mógł tego listu powierzyć, gdyż chodziło mu o odpowiedź, której my nie mogliśmy mu przynieść. Zmuszony więc był pchnąć posłańca, a nikt nie nadawał się do tego lepiej od Sama, który pod względem zdolności stał znacznie wyżej od wielu ludzi. Służył wiernie u Cortesia od bardzo dawna, był mu szczerze oddany i kilkakrotnie już przeprawiał się przez granicę przezwyciężając dzielnie wszystkie trudności takiej podróży, Cortesio zapewnił, że Sam nie będzie nam przeszkadzał, przeciwnie, jest uważny i posłuszny. Zgodziliśmy się na życzenie Cortesia i jak dotychczas nie mieliśmy powodu, by tego żałować. Sam był nie tylko dobrym, lecz nawet znakomitym jeźdźcem. Ćwiczył się w tym kunszcie jeszcze wówczas, gdy wraz ze swoim panem mieszkał w Meksyku i konno pilnował bydła. Był zręczny, bardzo uprzejmy, a mnie widocznie polubił najbardziej ze wszystkich, gdyż świadczył mi mnóstwo grzeczności, które mogły być jedynie wynikiem szczególnego przywiązania. Old Death uważał, że szukanie śladów Gibsona byłoby zbyteczną stratą czasu. Wiedzieliśmy wszak dokładnie, w którym kierunku udał się ów oddział ochotników wysłanych Juarezowi przez Cortesia i przez jakie miejscowości wiedzie jego trasa. Old Death postanowił więc jechać wprost na Rio Nueces i do Orlego Wąwozu w przekonaniu, że w tej części kraju wpadniemy na właściwy trop. Oczywiście należało się śpieszyć, ponieważ oddział wysunął się znacznie naprzód. Nie wierzyłem, żebyśmy go mogli doścignąć, lecz Old Death wyjaśnił mi, że ochotnicy meksykańscy nie wszędzie mogą się pokazywać, lecz muszą zbaczać to w prawo, to w lewo i znacznie nadkładać drogi. My natomiast mogliśmy jechać prosto jak strzelił i w ten sposób wyrównać stracony czas. Tak przejechaliśmy w ciągu sześciu dni prawie dwieście mil angielskich, czego, prócz Old Deatha, nikt by się po naszych kasztanach nie spodziewał. Tu, na Zachodzie, konie ożyły w sposób widoczny. Pasza na polu, świeże powietrze i szybki ruch doskonale na nie działały. Ośmielały się z każdym dniem i ożywiały coraz bardziej, jakby stawały się młodsze, Old Death cieszył się tym nadzwyczajnie, gdyż był to dowód, że ma znakomity "rozum koński". Minęliśmy San Antonio i Castroville, przejechaliśmy przez obficie nawodniony okręg Medina i zbliżaliśmy się do okolic coraz uboższych w wodę, gdzie zaczyna się smutna teksańska pustynia piaszczysta, najbardziej jałowa pomiędzy Nueces a Rio Grandę. Zmierzaliśmy najpierw ku Rio Leona, głównemu dopływowi Rio Frio, ku temu miejscu Rio Nueces, w którym wpada doń Turkey Creek. Na północny zachód od nas leżała wysoka góra Leona z fortem Inge w pobliżu. Oddział musiał tamtędy przechodzić, ale oczywiście ukradkiem, by go załoga nie zauważyła. Spodziewaliśmy się więc, że dostaniemy wkrótce jakąś wiadomość o Gibsonie i jego towarzyszu. Teren, który mieliśmy teraz przed sobą, nadawał się doskonale do szybkiej jazdy. Znajdowaliśmy się na równej prerii, porosłej niską trawą, po której konie nasze biegły z łatwością. Bardzo czyste powietrze sprawiało, że horyzont rysował się przed nami jasno i wyraźnie. Jadąc na południowy zachód, obserwowaliśmy przeważnie tereny ciągnące się przed nami, a nie rozglądaliśmy się na inne strony. Z tego to powodu dość późno spostrzegliśmy jeźdźców, na których zwrócił naszą uwagę Old Death. Wskazał ręką w prawą stronę i rzekł: - Popatrzcie tam, panowie. Jak myślicie, co tam widać? Ujrzeliśmy czarny punkt zbliżający się na pozór bardzo powoli. - Hm! - rzekł Lange osłaniając dłonią oczy. - To będzie pasące się zwierzę. - Tak! - uśmiechnął się Old Death. - Zwierzę! W dodatku pasące siei Przedziwne! Oczy wasze nie chcą się jakoś przyzwyczaić do perspektywy. Ten punkt oddalony jest od nas o jakieś dwie mile angielskie, a wielkość jego pomimo tej odległości wskazuje, że to nie może być jedno zwierzę. Musiałby to chyba być bawół, pięć razy większy od starego słonia, a bawołów tu nie ma. Gdyby się nawet jakiś zapędził, to nie o tej porze roku, lecz w jesieni albo na wiosnę. Nie macie doświadczenia i dlatego nie zdajecie sobie sprawy z ruchu przedmiotu, który znajduje się przed wami w takim oddaleniu. Bawół lub koń pasąc się idzie powoli, krok za krokiem. Założę się, że ten punkt porusza się szybkim cwałem. - To nie może być - rzekł Lange. - No, skoro biali tak fałszywie sądzą - oświadczył Old Death - to posłuchajmy, co powie Murzyn. Samie, co o tym sądzisz? Murzyn milczał dotychczas skromnie, teraz jednak, zapytany, odpowiedział wprost: - Jeźdźcy być. Cztery, pięć albo sześć. - I ja tak myślę. Może Indianie? - O nie, sirrah! Indian tak wprost nie przychodzić do białych. Indian się schować, aby się z ukrycia białym przypatrzyć, zanim z nimi mówić. Jeźdźcy jechać prosto na nas, więc być biali. - To bardzo słuszne, poczciwy Samie. Widzę, ku memu zadowoleniu, że masz rozum jaśniejszy od skóry. - O, sirrah, o! - chrząknął poczciwiec pokazując wszystkie zęby w uśmiechu. Pochwała Old Deatha wielce go uradowała. - Jeśli ci ludzie rzeczywiście mają zamiar się do nas zbliżyć, to musimy tu na nich zaczekać - zauważył Lange. - Ani myślę! - odparł westman. - Wszak jasne jest, że nie jadą wprost na nas, lecz bardziej ku południowi, Widzą, że się posuwamy, i pędzą po przekątnej na nasze spotkanie. A zatem naprzód! Szkoda czasu na zatrzymywanie się. Może to żołnierze z fortu Inge wysłani na zwiady, a w takim razie nie mamy powodu cieszyć się tym spotkaniem, - Czemu nie? - Ponieważ niewątpliwie zdarzy nam się coś niemiłego, master. Fort Inge położony jest stąd dość daleko na północny zachód. Skoro komendant wysyła patrole aż tutaj, wisi w powietrzu coś przykrego. Przekonacie się o tym z pewnością. Jechaliśmy dalej z tą samą szybkością. Punkt zbliżał się widocznie i rozdzielił się w końcu na kilka mniejszych, które powiększały się bardzo prędko. Wkrótce poznaliśmy wyraźnie, że to są jeźdźcy, a w pięć minut potem widać było mundury wojskowe. Niebawem podjechali tak blisko, że usłyszeliśmy zwrócony do nas okrzyk z rozkazem zatrzymania się, Był to wachmistrz dragonów z pięciu ludźmi. - Dlaczego się tak śpieszycie? - zapytał osadziwszy konia. - Czy nie zauważyliście, że nadjeżdżamy? - Owszem - odparł Old Death z zimną krwią - ale nie pojmujemy, dlaczego mielibyśmy na was czekać. - Ponieważ musimy wiedzieć, coście za jedni. - No, jesteśmy białymi, a jedziemy na południe. To wam chyba wystarczy. - Do diabła! - wybuchnął wachmistrz.- Nie sądźcie, że pozwolę z siebie żartować. - Pshaw! - uśmiechnął się Old Death. - Ja sam nie mam chęci do żartów. Znajdujemy się tu w otwartej prerii, nie zaś w szkole, a wy nie jesteście nauczycielem, na którego pytania musielibyśmy odpowiadać posłusznie i uniżenie, nie chcąc narazić się na niebezpieczeństwo... rózgi. - Postępuję wedle instrukcji i wzywam was, żebyście wymienili wasze nazwiska. - A jeżeli nam się nie spodoba posłuchać? - To przypatrzcie się, że jesteśmy uzbrojeni, potrafimy więc zmusić was do tego. - Ach! Możecie to rzeczywiście uczynić? Cieszy mnie to nadzwyczaj ze względu na was, tylko nie radzę próbować. Jesteśmy wolnymi ludźmi, panie wachmistrzu! Chcielibyśmy widzieć człowieka, który by się odważył powiedzieć nam na serio, że go musimy słuchać, słyszycie - musimy! Stratowałbym po prostu takiego draba! Old Death błysnął oczyma, poderwał konia cuglami tak, że stanął dęba i posłuszny naciskowi nóg skoczył groźnie ku wachmistrzowi. Dowódca szarpnął swego konia wstecz i chciał wybuchnąć gniewem, ale nasz stary nie dopuścił do tego, mówiąc prędko dalej: - Nie mówiąc już o tym, że mam dwa razy tyle lat, co wy, że więcej doświadczyłem i przeżyłem aniżeli wy kiedykolwiek, zwracam tylko na to waszą uwagę, że wspomnieliście o broni. Czy wam się zdaje, że nasze noże są z marcypanu, lufy z cukru, a kule z czekolady? Te słodycze nie wyszłyby wam na zdrowie! Tłumaczycie się, że działacie wedle instrukcji. Well, tak powinno być i nic przeciwko temu nie mam. Ale czy kazano wam także fukać na doświadczonych westmanów i przemawiać do nich tonem, jakim posługuje się generał wobec rekrutów? Jesteśmy gotowi mówić z wami, ale nie wołaliśmy was i żądamy przede wszystkim grzeczności! Podoficer się zakłopotał. Old Death zmienił się tym razem nie do poznania. Wystąpienie jego nie pozostało bez skutku. - Nie zapędzajcież się w gniewie tak daleko! - rzekł wachmistrz. - Nie zamierzam bynajmniej być grubiańskim. - No, ja nie dosłuchałem się ani w waszym tonie, ani w słowach wielkiej delikatności. - To dlatego właśnie, że tutaj nie jest salon dostojnej pani. Włóczy się tędy wszelkiego rodzaju hałastra, a my, jako ludzie wysunięci na daleką placówkę, musimy mieć oczy otwarte. - Hałastra? Czy nas także zaliczacie do tych wątpliwych dżentelmenów? - wybuchnął stary. - Nie mogę powiedzieć ani tak, ani nie. Człowiek z czystym sumieniem nie zawaha się podać swego nazwiska. Kręci się teraz w tych stronach mnóstwo przeklętych drabów, którzy chcą się dostać do Juareza. Tym drabom nie można wierzyć. - A więc wy stoicie po strome secesjonistów, stanów południowych? - Tak, spodziewam się, że wy także. - Ja sprzyjam każdemu uczciwemu człowiekowi, który walczy przeciwko łajdakom. Co do naszych nazwisk i pochodzenia, to nie potrzebujemy kryć się z tym wcale. Przybywamy z La Grange. - A więc Jesteście Teksańczykami. Teksas trzymał stronę Południa. Mam zatem do czynienia z ludźmi wspólnych zapatrywań. - Wspólnych zapatrywań! Do wszystkich diabłów! Wyrażacie się bardzo wzniosie; nie spodziewałbym się tego po wachmistrzu. Ale zamiast podawać wam pięć naszych nazwisk, które i tak zapomnielibyście niebawem, powiem, aby wam ułatwić sytuację, tylko moje. Jestem starym preriowcem, a ci, którzy mnie znają, nazywają mnie Old Death. Nazwisko to podziałało natychmiast, Wachmistrz poderwał się na siodle i wytrzeszczył oczy na starego. Reszta żołnierzy rzuciła nań także zdziwione, ale już nieco bardziej przychylne spojrzenia. Podoficer ściągnął brwi i powiedział: - Old Death! Szpieg stanów północnych! - Panie! - zawołał groźnie Old Death. - Miejcie się na baczności. Jeżeli słyszeliście kiedy o mnie, to zapewne nabraliście przekonania, że nie zwykłem przyjmować obelg. Ofiarowałem na rzecz Unii mienie, krew i życie, bo mi się tak podobało i ponieważ zamiary Północy uważałem i do dziś dnia uważam za słuszne. Słowo szpieg oznacza coś zupełnie innego i jeśli mi taki smarkacz jak wy rzuci w twarz ten wyraz, to tylko dlatego nie uderzam go pięścią, że mi go żal. Old Death nie boi się sześciu dragonów ani dziesięciu, ani więcej. Na szczęście towarzysze wasi wyglądają rozumniej od was. Niechaj powiedzą komendantowi fortu Inge, że spotkaliście Old Deatha i że ofuknęliście go jak chłopca. Mam nadzieję, że was potem tak zwymyśla, że się nie pozbieracie. Te słowa osiągnęły odpowiedni skutek. Komendant był chyba człowiekiem rozumniejszym od swego podwładnego. Wachmistrz musiałby wspomnieć w raporcie o tym spotkaniu i o jego wyniku. Zetknięcie się z tak sławnym myśliwcem posiada dla dowódcy patroli wielką wartość, bo może on usłyszeć wiele cennych i przydatnych myśli, zapatrywań i rad. Z westmanem takim jak Old Death obchodzą się na ogół oficerowie jak z równym sobie, z największymi względami i uszanowaniem. Co mógł o nas donieść ten wachmistrz, skoro tak głupio postąpił z Old Deathem? Zdawało się, że sam to sobie teraz w duchu powiedział, gdyż rumieniec zakłopotania pokrył mu twarz aż po czoło. Aby powiększyć to wrażenie. Old Death mówił dalej: - Jestem z całym szacunkiem dla waszego munduru, ale mój wart jest przynajmniej tyle, co wasz. Nie zaszkodziłoby wam wcale wobec waszej młodości, gdybyście otrzymali od Old Deatha kilka rad. Kto jest teraz komendantem fortu Inge? - Major Webster. - Ten, który jeszcze przed dwoma laty był kapitanem w forcie Ripley? - spytał Old Death. - Ten sam. - To pozdrówcie go ode mnie. Zna mnie bardzo dobrze, strzelałem z nim często do tarczy. Może mi dacie notes, abym napisał do niego kilka słów? Sądzę, że się bardzo ucieszy na wieść, iż jeden z jego podwładnych nazwał Old Deatha szpiegiem. Wachmistrz nie wiedział, co zrobić. Połknął ślinę raz, drugi i trzeci i wykrztusił z widocznym trudem: - Ależ, sir, ja was mogę zapewnić, że tak nie myślałem. W tych warunkach, w jakich ciągle żyjemy, człowiek łatwo unosi się gniewem i nic dziwnego, że przybiera czasem ton niezamierzony. - Tak, tak! To brzmi już uprzejmiej aniżeli przedtem. Przyjmuję zatem, że nasza rozmowa zaczyna się dopiero teraz. Czy macie zapas cygar w forcie Inge? - Już nie. Tytoń wyszedł nam ku naszemu ubolewaniu. - To bardzo źle; żołnierz bez tytoniu jest tylko półczłowiekiem. Mój towarzysz zabrał z sobą pełną torbę cygar. Może wam coś z tego udzieli. Oczy wachmistrza i jego ludzi zwróciły się na mnie pożądliwie. Wyjąłem garść cygar, rozdzieliłem je pomiędzy nich i podałem ognia. Gdy podoficer pociągnął kilka razy, na twarzy rozlał mu się wyraz błogiego zachwytu; skinął mi głową na podziękowanie, mówiąc: - Takie cygaro to istna fajka pokoju. Zdaje mi się, że nie mógłbym się gniewać na najgorszego wroga, gdyby mi tu na prerii, po całych tygodniach tytoniowego postu, ofiarował coś takiego. Ponieważ jednak, sir, musimy ruszać dalej, więc zdałoby się nam zapytać o pewne, potrzebne nam informacje. Czy widzieliście może tropy Indian? Old Death zaprzeczył i wyraził wątpliwość, czy Indianie mogą się tu znajdować. - Oczywiście! Mamy wszelkie podstawy do przypuszczenia, że tak jest, ponieważ te łotry wykopały znów topór wojenny. - Do wszystkich piorunów! To by było źle! Jakie to szczepy? - Komancze i Apacze. - Najniebezpieczniejsi! A my znajdujemy się właśnie pomiędzy ich terytoriami. Gdy nożyce się zamkną, zwykle najgorzej wychodzi na tym ten, który jest w środku. - Tak, miejcie się na baczności! Przygotowaliśmy już wszystko i wysłaliśmy ludzi po posiłki i zapasy żywności. Co dzień i co noc przebiegamy okolicę w dalekim promieniu. Każdy jest w tej chwili podejrzany, dopóki się nie okaże, że to nie hultaj. Dlatego wybaczcie nam, żeśmy się przed chwilą źle zachowali! - To już zapomniane. Ale z jakiegoż powodu wyruszają czerwonoskórzy przeciwko sobie? - Winien temu ten diabelski - przepraszam, sir, wy może inaczej o nim sądzicie - prezydent Juarez. Słyszeliście, że musiał zmykać aż do El Paso. Francuzi poszli oczywiście za nim aż do Chihuahua i Cohahuela. On ukrył się przed nimi jak szop przed psami, oni zaś gnali go aż nad Rio Grandę i byliby go ścigali jeszcze dalej, a w końcu wzięli do niewoli, gdyby nasz prezydent w Waszyngtonie nie zabronił im tego. Wszystko było przeciwko Juarezowi, wszyscy go opuścili, nawet Indianie, do których należy jako rodowity czerwonoskóry. - Apacze także? - Nie. To zna.czy, że nie byli ani za nim, ani przeciw niemu, nie stawali w ogóle po żadnej stronie i siedzieli cicho w swoich kryjówkach. Tak poradził im ich młody i sławny wódz, Winnetou. Tym łatwiej udało się agentom Bazaine'a podburzyć przeciwko niemu Komanczów. Komańcze w wielkich gromadach przeszli swoim zwyczajem potajemnie granicę Meksyku, aby skończyć ze stronnikami Juareza. - Hm! Chcecie powiedzieć: aby rabować, mordować, pustoszyć i palić! Meksyk nic nie obchodzi Komanczów. Ich siedziby i tereny myśliwskie leżą po tamtej, a nie po tej stronie Rio Grandę. Ale skoro panowie Francuzi wzywają ich do pomocy przeciwko spokojnym ludziom, nie można się im zbytnio dziwić, że korzystają skwapliwie ze sposobności wzbogacenia się. Kto ponosi za to odpowiedzialność, tego nie zamierzam tu rozstrzygać. - No, ja także nie. A więc krótko i węzłowato: przeszli granicę i zrobili, czego od nich żądano, a przy tym zderzyli się z Apaczami. Komańcze byli zawsze śmiertelnymi wrogami Apaczów. Toteż napadli na ich obóz, wystrzelali wszystkich, którzy się nie chcieli poddać, a resztę zabrali do niewoli razem z namiotami i końmi. - A co potem? - Co potem, sir? Mężczyzn wedle obyczaju poprzywiązywano do pali męczeńskich. - Tak... Panowie Francuzi mają to na sumieniu! Oczywiście, że Apacze wyruszyli natychmiast, aby się zemścić? - Nie. To przecież tchórze! - Pierwszy raz słyszę coś podobnego. W każdym razie chyba nie przełknęli tej hańby spokojnie? - Wysłali kilku wojowników, aby naradzić się nad tym z wodzami Komanczów. Narady te odbywały się u nas. - W forcie Inge? Czemu tam? - Bo to był grunt neutralny. - Ładnie! Pojmuję. Czy wodzowie Komanczów przybyli? - Przybyło pięciu wodzów z dwudziestoma wojownikami. - A ilu było Apaczów? -Trzech. -Z ilu towarzyszami? - Bez towarzyszy. - Hm! I wy mówicie, że to tchórze. Trzej ludzie mieli odwagę puścić się w sam środek wrogiego kraju na spotkanie z dwudziestu pięciu przeciwnikami! Panie, jeśli choć trochę znacie Indian, musicie zaświadczyć, że to bohaterstwo. Jaki był wynik narady? - Nie pokojowy, gdyż waśń pogłębiła się jeszcze bardziej. W końcu Komańcze rzucili się na Apaczów. Dwóch z nich zakłuto, trzeci zaś, chociaż ranny, dostał się do konia i przesadził trzyłokciowe ogrodzenie. Komańcze ruszyli za nim w pogoń, ale nie zdołali go doścignąć. - I to się stało na gruncie neutralnym, pod osłoną fortu i pod nadzorem majora wojsk Stanów Zjednoczonych! Jakże zdradziecko postąpili Komańcze! Czyż jest w tym coś dziwnego, że Apacze teraz ze swej strony wykopią topór wojenny? Zbiegły wojownik doniesie im o wszystkim, po czym wyruszą ogromnymi gromadami, aby się zemścić. Ponieważ zaś wymordowano posłów w forcie białych, zwrócą się także przeciw bladym twarzom. Jak zachowali się potem Komancze względem was? - Przyjaźnie. Naczelnicy zapewnili nas o tym przed opuszczeniem fortu. Oświadczyli, że walczyć będą tylko z Apaczami, natomiast blade twarze uważają za przyjaciół. - Kiedy odbyły się te tak krwawo zakończone rokowania? - W poniedziałek. - Dziś jest piątek, a więc przed czterema dniami. Jak długo zabawili Komancze w forcie po ucieczce Apacza? - Krótko. Odjechali w godzinę. - A wyście ich wypuścili? Oni znieważyli prawo międzynarodowe, należało więc ich zatrzymać i ukarać. Wykroczyli przeciwko Stanom Zjednoczonym, bo na ich terytorium popełnili zdradę i podwójne morderstwo. Major powinien ich był uwięzić i donieść o tym do Waszyngtonu. Nie pojmuję go. - Wyjechał tego dnia na polowanie i dopiero wieczorem powrócił do domu. - Aby nie być świadkiem narad i zdrady! Znam to! Skoro się Apacze dowiedzą, że pozwolono Komańczom odejść z fortu, wówczas biada każdemu białemu, który się dostanie w ich ręce. Nie oszczędzą nikogo. - Sir, nie zapalajcie się tak bardzo! To, że Komanczom wolno było odejść, okazało się dobre i dla Apaczów. Gdyby Komańcze nie odeszli, Apacze utraciliby w godzinę później jednego ze swych wodzów. Old Death zrobił gest zdziwienia. - Jeszcze jednego wodza, powiadacie? Ach, odgaduję! To było przed czterema dniami. Miał znakomitego konia i jechał prędzej od nas. To był on, to on z pewnością! - Kogo macie na myśli?. - zapytał wachmistrz zdziwiony. - Winnetou. - Tak, to był on. Zaledwie Komancze zniknęli na zachodzie, ujrzeliśmy od strony Rio Frio wynurzającego się jeźdźca. Przybył do fortu, aby kupić sobie prochu, ołowiu i naboi do rewolweru. Nie miał odznak szczepowych, a myśmy go nie znali. Podczas zakupów dowiedział się o tym, co się stało. Przypadkowo był przy tym oficer dyżurny. Do niego też zwrócił się Indianin. - To wysoce, wysoce zajmujące! - zawołał Old Death. - Chciałbym być przy tym. Co powiedział oficerowi? - Nic, oprócz tych słów: "Wielu białych odpokutuje za to, że spełniono u was taki czyn i że nie przeszkodziliście temu, a przynajmniej nie ukaraliście winnych!" Następnie opuścił magazyn i wsiadł na konia. Oficer poszedł za nim, by się przypatrzyć wspaniałemu karoszowi, którego dosiadał czerwonoskóry, a ten jeszcze się tak do niego odezwał: "Ja chcę być uczciwszy, niż wy jesteście. Dlatego powiadam, że od dziś będzie wojna pomiędzy Apaczami a bladymi twarzami, Wojownicy Apaczów siedzieli spokojni w namiotach, wtem wpadli na nich zdradzieccy Komańcze, zabrali im kobiety, dzieci, konie i namioty, zabili wielu, a resztę powlekli z sobą, by ich zamęczyć przy palach. Mimo to ojcowie Apaczów słuchali jeszcze głosu Wielkiego Ducha. Nie wykopali natychmiast wojennego topora, lecz wysłali do was swoich posłów, by się tu ułożyć z Komańczami. Daliście wolność Komańczom i dowiedliście w ten sposób, że jesteście wrogami Apaczów. Wszelka krew, która od dziś popłynie, niech spadnie na was, nie na nas!" - Tak, tak, to podobne do niego! Wydaje mi się, jak gdybym go słyszał! - rzekł Old Death. - Co odpowiedział na to oficer? - Zapytał go, kim jest, a czerwonoskóry przedstawił się jako Winnetou, wódz Apaczów. Oficer zawołał natychmiast, żeby zamknięto wrota i pojmano Indianina, do czego miał prawo, ponieważ wojna już została wypowiedziana, a Winnetou nie był u nas w charakterze parlamentariusza. Indianin zaśmiał się tylko, stratował kilku naszych, w tym oficera, i nie skierował się wcale do bramy, lecz skoczył, tak jak poprzedni Apacz, przez ogrodzenie. Wysłano za nim natychmiast oddział żołnierzy, ale go już nie znaleźli. - Ano, macie! Teraz się zacznie! Biada fortowi i załodze, jeśli nie zwyciężą Komańcze! Apacze żadnemu z was nie darują życia. Nie mieliście jakich odwiedzin? - Tylko raz. Onegdaj pod wieczór był u nas jeździec sam jeden, który zdążał do Sabinal. Wiem dobrze, że nazywał cię Clinton, gdyż pełniłem wtedy właśnie służbę przy bramie. - Clinton! Hm! Opiszę go wam. Uważajcie, czy to on! Old Death opisał Gibsona, a wachmistrz potwierdził, że opis zgadza się w zupełności. W dodatku ja pokazałem fotografię, którą on uznał za niewątpliwy wizerunek tego człowieka. - Pozwoliliście się zatem okłamać - rzekł Old Death. - On wcale nie zmierzał do Sabinal, lecz przybył do was, aby się dowiedzieć, jak wygląda u was sytuacja. On należy do tej hołoty, o której mówiliście poprzednio. Po rozmowie z wami wrócił do swego towarzysza, który na niego czekał. Czy poza tym nie zdarzyło się nic ważnego? - Więcej nie słyszałem o niczym. - W takim razie nasza rozmowa skończona. Wspomnijcie śmiało majorowi, żeście się ze mną spotkali. Jako jego podwładny, nie możecie mu powtórzyć, co myślę o ostatnich wypadkach, ale odwrócilibyście wielkie nieszczęście i uniknęli rozlewu krwi, gdybyście nie spełniali tak niedbale swych obowiązków. Do widzenia, chłopcy! Skręcił koniem i odjechał, a my za nim, rzuciwszy po drodze pozdrowienie dragonom, którzy z kolei zwrócili się na północ. Przebyliśmy cwałem wielką przestrzeń. Old Death zwiesił głowę i zagłębił się w myślach. Na zachodzie tonęło słońce, pozostawała jeszcze najwyżej godzina dnia, a widnokrąg leżał przed nami odcięty od nieba linią wyraźną jak ostrze noża. Chcieliśmy dotrzeć dzisiaj do rzeki Rio Leona, ciągle jednak byliśmy daleko od celu. Zauważył to zapewne także Old Death, gdyż popędzał konia, ilekroć ten chciał wpaść w wolniejsze tempo, Skutkiem tego pośpiechu, kiedy zwiększająca się ciągle kula słoneczna dotknęła linii horyzontu, ujrzeliśmy na południu ciemny pas, który stawał się coraz wyraźniejszy. Grunt, w ostatnich godzinach piaszczysty, pokrył się znowu trawą, a ciemny pas okazał się szeregiem drzew, które zdawały się zapraszać do odpoczynku. Old Death wskazał je ręką, puścił konia stępa i rzekł: - Jeżeli w tych okolicach rosną drzewa, musi być w pobliżu woda. Mamy przed sobą Rio Leona i rozłożymy się na jej brzegu obozem. Wkrótce dotarliśmy do drzew. Tworzyły one wąski, biegnący wzdłuż brzegów gaj, podszyty gęstymi zaroślami. Koryto rzeki było szerokie i niezbyt zasobne w wodę, mimo to nie mogliśmy przeprawić się w tym miejscu, w którym się zatrzymaliśmy; trzeba było pojechać jeszcze w dół. Po niedługim szukaniu znaleźliśmy miejsce płytkie, kamieniste, po którym przedostaliśmy się na drugą stronę. Old Death prowadził pochód. W chwili gdy koń jego wchodził w wodę, Old Death zatrzymał go i pochylił się, by uważnie przyjrzeć się dnu rzeki. - Well! - potwierdził. - Tak sobie myślałem! Tu spotykamy trop! Nie mogliśmy go zauważyć przedtem, ponieważ suchy brzeg pokryty jest twardym krzemieniem, na którym nie widać śladów. Popatrzcie na dno! My także zsiedliśmy z koni i zauważyliśmy okrągłe, trochę większe od dłoni wgłębienia na dnie rzeki. - Czy to jest trop? - zapytał Lange. - Mieliście istotnie słuszność, sir. Może to był koń, a więc i jeździec. - Nie. Niechaj Sam przypatrzy się śladom, Zobaczę, co on o nich sądzi. Murzyn stał dotąd skromnie za nami. Teraz podszedł i spojrzał w wodę. - To być dwaj jeźdźcy, którzy przejść przez wodę - rzekł. - Dlaczego twierdzisz, że to jeźdźcy, a nie bezpańskie konie? - Bo koń, który mieć żelazo, nie być dziki mustang, lecz swojski, a na takim zawsze siedzieć jeździec. I ślad głęboki. Konie nieść ciężar, a ten ciężar to ludzie. Konie przejść przez wodę nie obok siebie, lecz za sobą; a potem stać i pić, jeden obok drugiego. To robić tylko, kiedy musieć i słuchać cugli. Gdzie być cugle, tam być i siodło, a na nim jeździec. - Dobrze to wywnioskowałeś - pochwalił stary Murzyna. - Ja sam nie wytłumaczyłbym tego lepiej. Obaj jeźdźcy śpieszyli się bardzo, bo nie pozwolili nawet koniom napić się wody. Ponieważ jednak zwierzęta były bardzo spragnione, a westman uważa przede wszystkim na konia, sądzę, że pozwolili koniom napić się dopiero na drugim brzegu. Ci dwaj ludzie mieli widocznie powód do tego, aby się znaleźć czym prędzej na drugiej stronie. Spodziewam się, że odgadniemy ten powód. Podczas tych roztrząsań nasze konie piły wodę długimi łykami. Gdy zaspokoiły pragnienie, wsiedliśmy na nie znowu i dostaliśmy się niemal suchą nogą na drugi brzeg. Rzeka była tu tak płytka, że woda nie dochodziła nawet do strzemion. Zaledwie stanęliśmy na drugiej stronie, Old Death, którego bystrości nic ujść nie mogło, rzekł: - Oto mamy powód. Przypatrzcie się tej lipie. Zdarto z niej korę na wysokość człowieka. A tutaj co tkwi w ziemi? Wskazał ręką przed siebie. Ujrzeliśmy tam dwa rzędy wbitych w ziemię palików, nie dłuższych i nie grubszych od zwyczajnego ołówka. - Co mogą znaczyć te paliki? - ciągnął dalej Old Death. - W jakim stosunku pozostają do obdartej kory? Czy widzicie małe, zeschłe kawałki łyka, porozrzucane po ziemi? Tych palików używano do przytrzymywania oczek jakiejś tkaniny. Czy wiecie, jak wygląda warsztat do tkania sieci, chust i tym podobnych rzeczy? Nie? No, to wiedzcie, że taki właśnie warsztat mamy przed sobą, tylko nie sporządzony z drzewa ani z żelaznych gwoździ. Obaj jeźdźcy zrobili z łyka długą, szeroką wstęgę. Jak widać z ustawienia palików, miała ona dwa łokcie długości, a sześć cali szerokości. Takie opaski służą Indianom do opatrywania ran. Soczyste łyko chłodzi ranę, a wyschnąwszy, tak się ściąga, że podtrzyma nawet uszkodzoną kość. Sądzę zatem, że jeden z jeźdźców był ranny. A teraz spojrzyjcie tutaj w wodę! Czy widzicie dwa wgłębienia w kształcie muszli? Tutaj oba konie tarzały się w wodzie. Zdjęto z nich siodła, aby się mogły zamoczyć i orzeźwić, na co pozwalają tylko Indianie, i to wtedy jedynie, kiedy czeka ich długa i forsowna jazda. Możemy zatem przyjąć za pewnik, że ci dwaj jeźdźcy bawili tu tylko przez taki czas, jakiego potrzebowali, aby zrobić opaskę, i pojechali potem dalej. Rezultat naszych badań jest zatem następujący: dwaj jeźdźcy na indiańskich koniach, w tym jeden jeździec ranny, którzy tak się śpieszyli, że nie napoili nawet koni po tamtej stronie; spostrzegłszy na tym brzegu lipę, odjechali natychmiast po założeniu koniecznej opaski. Co z tego wynika, panowie? I wy natężcie swój mózg! - zwrócił się do mnie Old Death. - Spróbuję - odrzekłem - ale nie śmiejcie się ze mnie, jeśli nie wpadnę na właściwą odpowiedź. - Ani mi się śni! Uważam was za swego ucznia, więc nie mogę od was wymagać dojrzałej odpowiedzi. - Ponieważ to były konie indiańskie, przeto przypuszczam, że jeźdźcy należeli do jakiegoś czerwonego plemienia. Jeśli teraz wezmę pod uwagę zdarzenia w forcie Inge oraz tę wiadomość, że jeden z Apaczów umknął, ale ranny, Winnetou zaś również odjechał czym prędzej, to dochodzę do przekonania, że podążył za nim i mając wyśmienitego konia doścignął go. - Nieźle! - potwierdził Old Death. - Czy wiecie coś jeszcze? - Tak, Obaj Apacze starali się przede wszystkim jak najprędzej dostać do współplemieńców, aby im donieść, jaka zniewaga spotkała ich w forcie, oraz zwrócić uwagę na to, że ich wrogowie, Komańcze, wkrótce nadejdą. Tym się tłumaczy ich wielki pośpiech widoczny także w tym, że dopiero tutaj zabrali się do opatrzenia rany, wiedząc zresztą z góry, że nad rzeką znajdzie się łyko. Po krótkim odpoczynku pojechali dalej. - Tak jest. Jestem z was zadowolony. Prawie nie wątpię, że to był Winnetou z tym uczestnikiem rokowań pokojowych, któremu udało się uciec. Jest już oczywiście za późno na to, aby znaleźć ich ślady w trawie, ale domyślam się, w którą stronę podążyli. Musieli tak jak my przejść przez Rio Grandę i udali się potem w najprostszym kierunku, co i my także zrobimy. Sądzę więc, że napotkamy gdzieś jeszcze ich ślady. Rozejrzymy się teraz za miejscem na obóz, gdyż jutro trzeba wyruszyć jak najwcześniej. Wprawnym okiem wybrał wnet odpowiednie miejsce, otoczone krzakami i zarosło soczystą trawą, na której konie mogły sobie użyć do syta. Rozsiodłaliśmy je i lassami zabranymi z La Grange poprzywiązywaliśmy do powbijanych w ziemię palików. Potem rozłożyliśmy się obozem i zasiedliśmy do wieczerzy, na którą złożyły się resztki naszych zapasów żywności. Na moje pytanie, czy nie można by rozniecić ognia, Old Death odrzekł z chytrze szyderczą miną: - Spodziewałem się tego pytania z waszej strony, sir. Czytaliście pewnie już dawniej niejedną piękną historię Coopera i innych autorów o Indianach. Podobały wam się te rzeczy? - Dosyć. - Hm, tak! To się dobrze czyta. Człowiek zapala fajkę, siada na kanapie, zakłada nogę na nogę i zagłębia się w pięknej książce, wziętej z wypożyczalni. Ale gdy człowiek sam pójdzie w puszczę na daleki Zachód, wówczas sprawa przedstawia się inaczej aniżeli w książkach. Cooper był bardzo zdolnym pisarzem i ja również używałem sobie na jego opowiadaniach o różnych Skórzanych Pończochach, ale Dzikiego Zachodu on nie widział. Umiał doskonale łączyć poezję z rzeczywistością, ale tutaj niestety spotyka człowiek tylko rzeczywistość, poezji, ja przynajmniej, nie znalazłem. W powieści czyta się o pięknie płonącym obozowym ognisku, nad którym piecze się soczysta bawola polędwica. Ja powiadam jednak, że gdybyśmy rozniecili taki ogieniek, to zapach spalenizny zwabiłby do nas każdego Indianina, który by się znajdował w promieniu dwu mil angielskich. - Prawie o godzinę drogi? Czy to możliwe? - Przekonacie się jeszcze, jakie nosy mają czerwonoskórzy, a gdyby zresztą oni tego nie zwęszyli, to zwietrzą konie i zdradzą to parskaniem, którego ich Indianie uczą. To parskanie sprowadziło już śmierć na niejednego białego. Dlatego raczej wyrzekniemy się na dziś poezji obozowego ogniska. - Nie zachodzi żadna obawa, żeby Indianie przebywali gdzieś w pobliżu, gdyż Komańcze nie mogą jeszcze być w drodze. Zanim wysłańcy powrócą do domu i zanim zgromadzą się wojownicy rozmaitych szczepów, upłynie sporo czasu. - Hm! Jak to mądrze umie rozprawiać taki greenhorn. Niestety zapomnieliście o trzech rzeczach: po pierwsze - jesteśmy właśnie na terytorium Komanczów, po wtóre - ich wojownicy zapędzili się już aż do Meksyku, a po trzecie - nie potrzeba pozostałych dopiero zwoływać, gdyż dawno już są zebrani i przygotowani do wyprawy wojennej. A może uważacie Komanczów za tak głupich, że zabili posłów Apaczów, nie będąc gotowi do natychmiastowego wyruszenia? Ja twierdzę, że zdradziecki postępek względem posłów Apaczów nie był bynajmniej skutkiem chwilowego gniewu, lecz został obmyślony i postanowiony już z góry. Sądzę, że Komańcze są już nad Rio Grandę, i obawiam się, że Winnetou z trudem tylko zdoła przedostać się obok nich niepostrzeżenie. - Więc wy jesteście po stronie Apaczów? - Po cichu, tak. Wyrządzono im krzywdę tym haniebnym napadem. Oprócz tego czuję dla Winnetou nadzwyczajną sympatię. Jednak rozwaga nakazuje nam nie stać po niczyjej stronie. Bądźmy zadowoleni, jeśli dostaniemy się do celu cało, i ani na myśl nam nie powinno przyjść kokietowanie jednej lub drugiej strony. Zresztą nie mam zbyt wielkiego powodu do strachu przed Komańczami. Oni mnie znają. Nie zrobiłem im nigdy świadomie nic złego, bywałem u nich często i przyjmowali mnie uprzejmie. Jeden z najbardziej znanych ich wodzów Oyokolca, czyli "Biały Bóbr", jest nawet moim przyjacielem, gdyż wyrządziłem mu przysługę, której, jak powiedział, nigdy mi nie zapomni. Stało się to nad Red River, gdzie napadł na niego oddział Czikazajów. Byłby utracił z pewnością skalp i życie, gdybym się wówczas nie pojawił. Ta przyjaźń posiada dla nas teraz wielką wartość. Powołam się na nią, gdybyśmy się spotkali z Komańczami, a oni próbowaliby się źle z nami obejść. Zresztą jest nas pięciu, z których każdy, jak sądzę, umie używać strzelby. Zanimby jakiś czerwonoskóry pozbawił mnie mojej czupryny, tuzin jego towarzyszy dostałby bilet do wiecznych ostępów. Na wszelki wypadek jednak musimy być przygotowani i zachowywać się tak, jak się zachowuje rozsądny człowiek w kraju nieprzyjacielskim. Wszyscy więc wprawdzie będziemy spali, lecz każdy z nas kolejno stanie na czatach, które zmieniać będziemy co godzinę, Porządek ustalimy za pomocą losowania źdźbłami trawy rozmaitej długości. Każdy będzie miał po pięć godzin snu; to powinno wystarczyć. To rzekłszy ściął pięć trawek. Na mnie wypadła ostatnia warta. Tymczasem nadeszła noc i zrobiło się zupełnie ciemno. Dopóki nie zasnęliśmy, straż nie była potrzebna. Nikt z nas nie miał ochoty do snu. Zapaliliśmy cygara i bawiliśmy się rozmową tym chętniej, że Old Death opowiadał rozmaite zdarzenia ze swego życia, które, jak zauważyłem, dobierał tak, żebyśmy się mogli z nich czegoś nauczyć. Tak zeszedł nam czas do godziny jedenastej. Wtem Old Death zamilkł i zaczął nadsłuchiwać. Jeden z naszych koni zaparskał w szczególny sposób, jak gdyby z rozdrażnienia lub strachu. Mnie także to zastanowiło. - Hm! - mruknął Old Death. - Co to było? Czy nie miałem słuszności, mówicie do Cortesia, że oba nasze człapaki bywały już na prerii? Tak parska tylko zwierzę, które nosiło już na sobie westmana. W pobliżu z pewnością znajduje się coś podejrzanego. Ale nie oglądajcie się, panowie! W zaroślach jest całkiem ciemno, a gdy się natęża oczy, aby coś ujrzeć w takiej ciemności, nabierają one blasku i wróg może je dostrzec. Patrzcie zatem spokojnie przed siebie! Ja sam rozejrzę się dokoła. Ściągnę przy tym na twarz kapelusz, aby nie wystawiać na widok moich oczu. Słuchajcie! Znowu! Nie ruszajcie się! Parskanie się powtórzyło. Mój koń zaczął teraz tupać nogami, jak gdyby chciał się zerwać z lassa. Zamilkliśmy, co ja uważałem za naturalne, lecz Old Death szepnął: - Skąd to nagie milczenie? Jeśli rzeczywiście ktoś jest w pobliżu, aby nas podsłuchać, to już słyszał rozmowę, a po milczeniu pozna, że parskanie zwróciło naszą uwagę i wzbudziło w nas podejrzenie. A więc mówcie, mówcie dalej! Opowiadajcie sobie cokolwiek bądź. Wtem rzekł Murzyn po cichu: - Sam wiedzieć, gdzie człowiek być. Sam widzieć dwoje oczu. - Dobrze, ale nie patrz już w tamtą stronę, bo zobaczy także twoje oczy. Gdzież to jest? - Gdzie Sam przywiązać swego konia, koło krzaka dzikich śliw. Całkiem nisko przy ziemi, całkiem słabo widzieć iskrzące punkty, - Dobrze! Zakradnę się do tego człowieka od tyłu i wezmę go lekko za kark. Nie ma obawy, żeby było ich więcej, bo w takim razie konie zachowywałyby się inaczej. Rozmawiajcie więc dalej głośno! Przyda się to podwójnie, gdyż po pierwsze - ten człowiek nie będzie niczego podejrzewał, a po wtóre - wasze głosy przygłuszą szmer moich kroków, którego w tej ciemności nie zdołam uniknąć. Wstał i odszedł. Lange zapytał mnie o coś głośno, na co ja równie głośno odpowiedziałem. Wywiązał się z tego rodzaj sprzeczki, której ja usiłowałem nadać żartobliwe zabarwienie stwarzając powód do śmiechu. Głośne objawy wesołości najlepiej mogły przekonać podsłuchującego, że niczego nie przeczuwamy, i przygłuszyć szmer wywołany przez zbliżającego się doń Old Deatha. Will i Murzyn wtórowali mi także i tak hałasowaliśmy z dziesięć minut, dopóki nie odezwał się głos Old Deatha: - Hola! Nie ryczcież jak lwy! To już niepotrzebne, bo go mam. Zaraz go przyniosę. Usłyszeliśmy szelest tam, gdzie był przywiązany koń Murzyna, a za chwilę stary wyszedł ciężkim krokiem i złożył przed nami niesiony na plecach ciężar. - Tak! - rzekł. - Walka była bardzo łatwa, gdyż zrobiliście taki zgiełk, ze ten czerwonoskóry nie zauważyłby nawet trzęsienia ziemi. - Indianin? Jest ich więcej w pobliżu? - Możliwe, lecz nieprawdopodobne. Ale teraz trzeba nieco światła, aby mu się przypatrzyć. Widziałem tam trochę suchych liści i zeschłe drzewko. Przyniosę je. Uważajcie tymczasem na niego! - On się nie rusza. Czy nie żyje? - Nie, jest tylko nieprzytomny. Związałem mu ręce na plecach jego własnym pasem. Zanim przyjdzie do siebie, będę z powrotem. Poszedł po drzewko, a gdy je przyniósł, połupaliśmy je drobno nożami. Zapałki mieliśmy z sobą, niebawem więc zapłonął niewielki ogień, w którego blasku można było dobrze obejrzeć pojmanego, gdyż suche drzewo paliło się prawie bez dymu. Czerwonoskóry miał na sobie indiańskie spodnie z frędzlami, taką samą bluzę myśliwską i mokasyny bez ozdób. Na gładko ogolonej głowie zwisał tylko kosmyk skalpowy. Twarz miał pomalowaną w czarne pasy na żółtym tle. Broń, która się składała z noża, łuku i skórzanego kołczanu, odebrał mu Old Death. Leżał nieruchomo i z zamkniętymi oczyma, jak gdyby nie żył. - To zwykły wojownik - rzekł Old Death - który nie ma nawet odznaki, że zabił nieprzyjaciela. Nie ma też woreczka z lekami na szyi. Ten brak wskazuje, że albo nie otrzymał jeszcze w ogóle imienia, albo je utracił. Użyto go teraz do zwiadów, bo to zadanie najniebezpieczniejsze, przy którym można się odznaczyć, zabić nieprzyjaciela i zdobyć na nowo imię. Patrzcie, już się rusza! Zaraz przyjdzie do siebie. Bądźcie cicho! Jeniec przeciągnął się i zaczerpnął głęboko powietrza. Poczuł, że ma związane ręce, i drgnął na całym ciele. Otworzył oczy, spróbował się zerwać, lecz upadł z powrotem. Teraz patrzył na nas błyszczącymi oczyma. Gdy wzrok jego padł na Old Deatha, wyrwało mu się z ust: Kosza-pehwe! - Tak, to ja - odpowiedział westman. - Czy czerwony wojownik zna mnie? - Synowie Komanczów znają bardzo dobrze męża noszącego to imię, ponieważ był u nich. - Jesteś Komanczem. Widzę to po barwach wojennych na twojej twarzy. Jak ci na imię? - Syn Komanczów utracił swe imię i nigdy go już nosić nie będzie. Wyszedł, aby je odzyskać, ale wpadł w ręce bladych twarzy i obarczył się wstydem i hańbą. Prosi więc blade twarze, by go zabiły. Zanuci pieśń wojenną i nikt nie usłyszy z jego ust głosu skargi. - Nie możemy spełnić twej prośby, gdyż jesteśmy twoimi przyjaciółmi. Wziąłem cię do niewoli, ponieważ z powodu ciemności nie spostrzegłem, że jesteś synem Komanczów, z którymi łączy nas pokój. Będziesz żył dalej, dokonasz jeszcze wielu dzielnych czynów i zdobędziesz imię, przed którym zadrżą wrogowie. Jesteś wolny! Po tych słowach Old Death rozwiązał mu ręce. Przypuszczałem, że Komańcz zerwie się z ziemi natychmiast. Tymczasem leżał dalej, jak gdyby był ciągle związany. - Syn Komanczów - rzekł - i tak nie jest wolny. On chce umrzeć. Wbij mu nóż w serce! - Nie mam do tego powodu ani najmniejszej ochoty. Dlaczego żądasz, żebym cię zabił? - Ponieważ byłeś chytrzejszy ode mnie i wziąłeś mnie do niewoli. Skoro wojownicy Komanczów dowiedzą się o tym, wypędzą mnie od siebie, mówiąc: najpierw utracił leki oraz imię, a potem wpadł w ręce bladych twarzy. Oko jego jest ślepe, a ucho głuche. Nie będzie on nigdy godzien odznaki wojownika. Powiedział to tak smutnym tonem, że mi się go żal zrobiło. Nie mogłem wprawdzie zrozumieć wszystkich jego słów, ponieważ mówił angielszczyzną pomieszaną z językiem Komanczów, ale starałem się odgadnąć ich znaczenie. - Nasz czerwony brat nie ściągnął hańby na siebie - odezwałem się, zanim Old Death zdołał odpowiedzieć. - Dać się podejść tak sławnej bladej twarzy jak Kosza-pehwe nie jest hańbą, a zresztą wojownicy Komanczów nie dowiedzą się nigdy, że byłeś naszym jeńcem. Nasze usta będą o tym milczały. - Czy Kosza-pehwe to potwierdzi? - zapytał Indianin. - Bardzo chętnie - rzekł stary. - Udamy, że spotkaliśmy się pokojowo. Ja jestem waszym przyjacielem, nie byłoby więc błędem z twej strony, gdybyś poznawszy mnie, podszedł do nas otwarcie. - Mój sławny biały brat pociesza mnie swoją mową. Ufam jego słowom i wstanę, gdyż nie wrócę z hańbą do wojowników Komanczów. Bladym twarzom będę wdzięczny za ich milczenie, dopóki oczy moje będą oglądać słońce. Usiadł i odetchnął głęboko. Wprawdzie na jego grubo posmarowanej twarzy nie było widać żadnego wzruszenia, ale zauważyliśmy od razu, że lżej mu się zrobiło na sercu. - Nasz czerwony brat widzi - zaczął znowu Old Death - że jesteśmy mu życzliwi. Spodziewamy się zatem, że on także będzie nas uważał za przyjaciół i szczerze odpowie na moje pytania. - Niech Kosza-pehwe zapyta. Powiem samą prawdę. - Czy mój czerwony brat wyruszył sam na zabicie nieprzyjaciela lub niebezpiecznego zwierza, aby z nowym imieniem wrócić do wigwamu, czy też jest z nim więcej wojowników? - Tyle, ile kropel wody w te rzece. - Czy czerwony brat chce przez to powiedzieć, że wszyscy wojownicy Komanczów opuścili swe namioty? - Tak. Wyruszyli po skalpy nieprzyjaciół. - Których nieprzyjaciół? - Tych psów Apaczów. Doleciał od nich smród aż do namiotów Komanczów, a ci dosiedli koni, aby tych kujotów wytępić z powierzchni ziemi.. - Czy wysłuchali przedtem rady starych, rozumnych wodzów? - Sędziwi wojownicy zebrali się na naradę i uchwalili wojnę. Potem czarownicy zapytali Wielkiego Ducha o jego wolę, a odpowiedź Manitou wypadła zadowalająco. Od obozowisk Kumanczów aż do rzeki, zwanej przez blade twarze Rio Grandę del Norte, roi się od naszych wojowników. Słońce zaszło cztery razy, od kiedy topór wojenny noszono z namiotu do namiotu. - A czy czerwony brat należy do takiego oddziału wojowników? - Tak, obozujemy powyżej tego miejsca nad rzeka. Wysłano ludzi na zwiady, aby zbadali, czy okolica jest bezpieczna. Ja poszedłem w dół rzeki i przybyłem tu, gdzie zwęszyłem konie bladych twarzy. Wlazłem w krzaki, aby was policzyć, gdy wtem wpadł na mnie Kosza - pehwe i zabił mnie na krótki czas. - To zapomniane. Nikt o tym już mówić nie będzie. Ilu wojowników dzielnego szczepu Komanczów stoi tu obozem? - Równo dziesięć razy po dziesięć. - A kto dowodzi? - Awat-wila, młody wódz. - Nie znam go i nigdy nie słyszałem jego imienia. - Otrzymał je dopiero niedawno, ponieważ zabił w Wielkich Górach szarego niedźwiedzia i przyniósł jego skórę i pazury. Jest on synem Oyo-kolca, którego blade twarze zwą Białym Bobrem. - O, tego znam. To mój przyjaciel. - Wiem o tym, bo widziałem cię u niego. Byłeś gościem w jego namiocie. Syn jego, Wielki Niedźwiedź, przyjmie cię uprzejmie. - Jak daleko stąd znajduje się wasz obóz? - Mój biały brat nie będzie jechał nawet przez połowę tego czasu, który nazywa godziną. - W takim razie poprosimy wodza o gościnę. Niech nas czerwony brat poprowadzi. W kilka minut dosiedliśmy koni i pojechaliśmy pod przewodnictwem Indianina najpierw poza owe drzewa na otwarty teren, a potem w górę rzeki. W dobre pół godziny wynurzyło się przed nami kilka ciemnych postaci. Były to warty obozowe. Przewodnik zamienił z nimi kilka słów i oddalił się, my zaś musieliśmy się zatrzymać. Po jakimś czasie Indianin wrócił i poprowadził nas dalej. Ciemność panowała zupełna. Na zachmurzonym niebie nie świeciła ani jedna gwiazda. Patrzyłem pilnie w lewo i w prawo, ale nic nie zdołałem zobaczyć. Ujechawszy znowu niewielką przestrzeń, przewodnik rzekł: - Niech biali bracia nie posuwają się już dalej naprzód. Synowie Komanczów nie palą ognisk na wyprawach wojennych, teraz jednak są pewni, że w pobliżu nie ma nieprzyjaciela, i rozniecą ogień. Stanęliśmy na miejscu, on zaś odszedł. W kilka chwil potem ujrzałem jarzący się punkt wielkości główki od szpilki. - To punks - objaśnił Old Death. - Co to jest punks? - spytałem udając, że nie wiem, o co chodzi. - Zapałka preriowa. Dwa kawałki drzewa, jeden szeroki, a drugi cienki, okrągły. W szerokim jest niewielkie wgłębienie, które napełnia się punksem, to jest suchym próchnem ze zbutwiałych, starych drzew. To najlepsze krzesiwo na świecie. Cienki pręt wkłada się do wgłębienia z próchnem i obraca się szybko obiema rękami. Przez to tarcie hubka się rozgrzewa i zapala. Patrzcie! Płomyk błysnął raz i drugi i zamienił się w wielki płomień, podsycany zeschłym listowiem. Niebawem jednak opadł na powrót, gdyż Indianin nie znosi zbyt jasno świecącego ognia. Dokoła poukładano gałęzie tak, że jednym końcem dotykały żaru. W środku więc płonął ogień, regulowany w ten sposób, że zwiększał się albo zmniejszał, w miarę jak zbliżano lub odsuwano gałęzie. Kiedy liście mocniej zapłonęły, ujrzeliśmy, że znajdujemy się pod drzewami, otoczeni przez Indian trzymających broń w ręku. Kilku z nich miało strzelby, a reszta tylko włócznie, strzały i łuki. U wszystkich jednak zauważyłem tomahawki, straszliwe indiańskie topory, które w ręku wprawnego wojownika są bronią o wiele groźniejszą, aniżeli się zazwyczaj przypuszcza. Gdy uregulowano ogień, polecono nam zsiąść z koni, które odprowadzono na bok. W ten sposób znaleźliśmy się w mocy czerwonoskórych, gdyż bez koni nie mogliśmy w tych stronach nic począć. Nie zażądano wprawdzie od nas broni, ale pięciu przeciwko stu - to nie był zbyt pomyślny stosunek sił. Pozwolono nam przystąpić do ognia, przy którym siedział jeden Indianin. Nie można było poznać jego wieku, gdyż całą twarz miał pomalowaną tak samo jak zwiadowca. We włosach ujętych w węzeł tkwiło pióro białego orła - znak wojny. U pasa wisiały dwa skalpy, a na sznurku, biegnącym dokoła szyi woreczek z lekami i fajka pokoju. Na kolanach leżała strzelba, stary grat sprzed dwudziestu lub trzydziestu lat. Indianin przypatrzył się nam uważnie po kolei. - Dumnie sobie poczyna - szepnął Old Death tak, aby go czerwonoskórzy nie zrozumieli. - Pokażemy mu, że my także jesteśmy wodzami. Usiądźcie zatem i pozwólcie mi mówić! Stary zajął miejsce naprzeciw wodza, a my tak samo. Tylko Murzyn nie usiadł wiedząc, że to należało jedynie do przywilejów wodza. - Uff! wybuchnął Indianin gniewnie i wyrzucił z siebie jeszcze kilka słów, których jednak nie zrozumiałem. - Czy umiesz mówić językiem bladych twarzy? - zapytał Old Death. - Umiem, lecz nie używam go, gdyż mi się nie podoba - brzmiała odpowiedź wodza, którą Old Death natychmiast nam przetłumaczył. - Proszę cię jednak, żebyś teraz nim mówił! - Dlaczego? - Ponieważ moi towarzysze nie rozumieją języka Komanczów, a muszą wiedzieć, o czym się będzie mówiło. - Oni znajdują się u Komanczów i powinni się posługiwać ich językiem, Tego wymaga uprzejmość. - Mylisz się. Oni nie potrafią mówić językiem, którego nie znają. To chyba jasne. Nadto są gośćmi Komanczów, oni więc mogą żądać od ciebie uprzejmości, której ty się od nich niesłusznie domagasz. Powiedziałeś, że umiesz po angielsku. Jeśli nie zechcesz mówić tym językiem, pomyślę, że kłamiesz. - Uff! zawołał, a potem przeszedł na łamaną angielszczyznę. - Powiedziałem, że umiem, i nie kłamię. Jeśli nie wierzą, to mnie obrażają, a za to każę ich zabić. Dlaczego ośmieliliście się usiąść przy mnie? - Ponieważ mamy do tego prawo, jako wodzowie. - Czyim ty jesteś wodzem? - Wodzem poszukiwaczy ścieżek. - A ten? - pokazał na Langego. - Wodzem kowali robiących broń. - A ten? - wskazał na Willa. - To jego syn, który kuje miecze oraz wyrabia tomahawki służące do rozrąbywania głów. Wydało się, że to Indianinowi zaimponowało. - Jeśli to umie, to jest bardzo zręcznym wodzem. A ten? - zakończył patrząc na mnie. - Ten sławny mąż pochodzi z dalekiego kraju i przepłynął Wielkie Morze, aby poznać wojowników Komanczów. Jest wodzem mądrości i wiedzy wszelkich rzeczy, a gdy wróci do swego kraju, opowie, jakimi ludźmi są Komancze. To przerastało zdolność pojmowania Indianina. Spojrzał na mnie frasobliwie i zauważył: - Należy więc do ludzi mądrych i doświadczonych, ale włosy jego nie są białe. - W owym kraju rodzą się synowie tak mądrzy jak tutaj ludzie starzy. - W takim razie zapewne Wielki Duch bardzo kocha ów kraj. Ale synowie Komanczów obejdą się bez mądrości tej bladej twarzy, gdyż sami są dość mądrzy i wiedzą, czego im do szczęścia potrzeba. Zdaje się, że mądrość nie weszła wraz z nim do tego kraju, skoro ośmiela się przekraczać naszą ścieżkę wojenną. Wykopawszy tomahawk, nie znoszą wojownicy Komanczów białych mężów. - Nie wiesz, jak się zdaje, co powiedzieli wasi wysłańcy w forcie Inge. Zapewniali, że prowadzą wojnę tylko z Apaczami, ale są przyjaciółmi bladych twarzy. - Niech oni sami tego dotrzymają. Mnie przy tym nie było. Indianin mówił dotychczas bardzo nieprzyjaźnie, a Old Death odpowiadał uprzejmie. Teraz jednak uznał za stosowne zmienić ton i wybuchnął: - Tak twierdzisz? Kto ty jesteś właściwie, że się ośmielasz tak odzywać do Kosza-pehwe? Czemu nie podałeś mi swego imienia? Czy je w ogóle masz? Jeżeli nie, to wymień imię twego ojca! Wódz zesztywniał widocznie ze zdumienia wobec tego zuchwalstwa, patrzył przez długi czas w twarz Old Deatha, a wreszcie krzyknął: - Człowiecze, pilnuj się, bo cię każę na śmierć zamęczyć! - O to ja się nie boję! - Jestem Awat-wila, wódz Komanczów! - Awat-wila, Wielki Niedźwiedź? Kiedy ja zabiłem pierwszego niedźwiedzia, byłem jeszcze chłopcem, a od tego czasu położyłem ich trupem tyle, że mógłbym sobie całe ciało obwiesić ich pazurami. Człowiek, który zabił niedźwiedzia, nie jest jeszcze bohaterem w mych oczach. - To przypatrz się skalpom u mego pasa! - Pshaw! Gdybym pozabierał skalpy tym wszystkim, których zabiłem, ozdobiłbym nimi całą gromadę twoich wojowników. To dla mnie również nic nie znaczy. - Jestem synem wielkiego wodza, Oyo-kolca. - To już ma dla mnie większe znaczenie. Wypaliłem z Białym Bobrem fajkę pokoju; przysięgliśmy sobie nawzajem, że jego przyjaciele będą moimi przyjaciółmi, a moi - Jego przyjaciółmi, i dotrzymywaliśmy zawsze danego słowa. Mam nadzieję, że syn będzie tak samo wobec mnie usposobiony jak jego ojciec! - Odzywasz się do mnie ciągle zuchwałym językiem! Czy uważasz wojowników Komanczów za myszy, na które pies może szczekać, jak mu się podoba? - Co? Pies? Jeśli myślisz, że Old Death jest psem, którego można zabić, to wyślę cię natychmiast do wiecznych ostępów! - Uff! Tam stoi stu mężów! Wskazał ręką dokoła. - Dobrze - odparł Old Death. - Ale tu my siedzimy. I znaczymy tyle samo, co twoich stu Komanczów. Oni wszyscy nie zdołają przeszkodzić, żebym ci wpakował kulę w brzuch, a z nimi pomówilibyśmy jeszcze potem osobno. Popatrz no! Mam tu dwa rewolwery, a w każdym po sześć kuł. Moi czterej towarzysze są tak samo uzbrojeni, a prócz tego widzisz u nas rusznice i noże. Zanimby nas pokonano, musiałaby wyginąć połowa twoich wojowników! Nikt jeszcze tak nie rozmawiał z wodzem Indian. Awat-wila nie mógł tego pojąć, dlatego zauważył: - Masz pewnie bardzo silny lek! - Tak jest, mam lek, amulet, który dotąd zawsze sprowadzał śmierć na moich nieprzyjaciół. Tak będzie również nadal. Zapytuję cię, czy uznasz nas za swoich przyjaciół, czy też nie? - Naradzę się z moimi wojownikami. - Wódz Komanczów musi swoich ludzi pytać o radę? Tego nie przypuszczałem, ale skoro to mówisz, więc niewątpliwie tak jest. My jako wodzowie czynimy, co nam się podoba, posiadamy zatem więcej powagi i władzy niż ty, a wobec tego nie możemy z tobą siedzieć przy jednym ognisku. Dosiądziemy koni i odjedziemy. Old Death powstał trzymając wciąż jeszcze w ręku oba rewolwery. Wielki Niedźwiedź zerwał się jak ukąszony przez żmiję, oczy mu rozgorzały, a wargi rozchyliły się, odsłaniając białe zęby. To świadczyło dostatecznie o jego wewnętrznym wzburzeniu. W razie walki przypłacilibyśmy śmiercią zuchwalstwo starego westmana, z drugiej jednak strony było równie pewne, że wielu Komanczów padłoby z naszej ręki lub zostało rannych. Młody wódz wiedział, jak straszną bronią jest taki automatyczny pistolet i że jego pierwszego dosięgłaby kula. Był przed swoim ojcem odpowiedzialny za wszystko, co przedsiębrał na własną rękę, a chociaż u Indian nie zmusza się nikogo do udziału w wyprawie wojennej, to jednak każdy, jeśli już raz wyruszył, musi się poddać żelaznej dyscyplinie i nieubłaganemu prawu. Kto się okaże w walce tchórzem lub niedołęgą, kto nie panuje nad sobą i wyżej stawia własne porywy niż dobro ogólne, ten ściąga na siebie powszechną pogardę. Nie przyjmie go do siebie żadne plemię, musi jak banita błąkać się po bezludnych okolicach i tylko w ten sposób może do pewnego stopnia odzyskać dobre imię, że wróci w pobliże swojego szczepu i zada sobie powolną i najbardziej męczeńską śmierć, aby przynajmniej dowieść, że potrafi znieść ból. To jedyny sposób, by otworzyć sobie drogę do wiecznych ostępów. Myśl o tych ostępach pcha Indianina do czynów, do jakich nikt inny nie byłby zdolny. Takie rozmyślania zaprzątały teraz zapewne umysł czerwonoskórego. Czy miał nas kazać zamordować, a potem powiedzieć ojcu lub na wypadek swej śmierci zostawić pozostałym przy życiu pamięć tego, że nie umiał panować nad sobą? Że chcąc grać rolę wodza, odmówił gościny przyjacielowi ojca, że naurągał jemu i jego towarzyszom jak kojotom? Na takie to rozważania liczył zapewne Old Death. Na jego bowiem twarzy nie znać było niepokoju. Stał przed Indianinem z palcami na cynglach obu rewolwerów i patrzył mu w błyszczące od gniewu oczy. - Chcecie odejść? - zawołał Indianin. - Gdzie wasze konie? Nie dostaniecie ich! Jesteście otoczeni! - A ty razem z nami! Pomnij na Białego Bobra! Jeśli cię dosięgnie moja kula, nie osłoni on sobie głowy i nie zanuci pieśni żałobnej, lecz powie: "Nie miałem syna. Ten, którego zastrzelił Old Death, był niedoświadczonym chłopcem. Nie poważał moich przyjaciół i słuchał tylko głosu własnej głupoty". Cienie tych wojowników, których równocześnie z tobą zabijemy, zabronią ci wstępu do wiecznych krain myśliwskich, a stare baby otworzą bezzębne usta, aby wyśmiać wodza, który nie oszczędzał życia powierzonych mu wojowników, bo nie umiał sam nad sobą panować, Popatrz na mnie! Czy wyglądam na takiego, który się boi? Nie mówię tak do ciebie ze strachu, lecz dlatego, że jesteś synem mego czerwonego brata, któremu życzę, żeby miał z ciebie pociechę. Teraz rozstrzygaj! Jedno nieodpowiednie słowo zwrócone do moich ludzi, jeden fałszywy ruch z twojej strony, a strzelam; walka się zacznie! Wódz stał jeszcze z minutę zupełnie bez ruchu. Co się w nim działo, nie można było rozpoznać, gdyż twarz jego pokrywała gruba warstwa farby. Potem usiadł zwolna, zdjął fajkę z szyi i rzekł: - Wielki Niedźwiedź zapali z bladymi twarzami fajkę pokoju. - I dobrze zrobisz. Kto chce walczyć z Apaczami, nie powinien usposabiać do siebie wrogo białych. My usiedliśmy także. Wielki Niedźwiedź dobył zza pasa woreczek z kinni-kinnikiem, czyli tytoniem zmieszanym z liśćmi dzikich konopi, napchał fajkę, zapalił, podniósł się i wygłosił krótką przemowę, w której często się powtarzały słowa: "pokój", "przyjaźń" i "biali bracia". Potem pociągnął sześć razy, wypuścił dym ku niebu, ku ziemi i na cztery strony świata i podał fajkę Old Deathowi. Westman również przemówił bardzo przyjaźnie, a pociągnąwszy parę razy, podał fajkę mnie, zaznaczając, że mówił za nas wszystkich i że wystarczy, jeśli każdy z nas pociągnie sześć razy. Następnie poszła fajka kolejno do Langego i jego syna. Sam też należał do naszego przymierza. Po tej ceremonii Komańcze usiedli dokoła nas w szerokim kręgu, a zwiadowca zbliżył się, aby opowiedzieć, w jaki sposób się z nami spotkał. Zdał szczegółowo sprawę ze wszystkiego, tylko nie wspomniał o tym, że Old Death go pochwycił. Kiedy odstąpił, poprosiłem o pokazanie drogi do koni, by przynieść cygara. Niestety oprócz wodza nie mógł otrzymać tego przysmaku żaden z Komanczów, gdyż to z kolei zaszkodziłoby mojej godności wodza, gdybym się tak bratał ze zwykłymi wojownikami. Wielki Niedźwiedź wiedział widocznie, co to jest cygaro, gdyż twarz rozjaśniła mu się z zachwytu, a gdy pociągnął raz i drugi, wydał z siebie głos podobny do chrząkania owych miłych zwierząt, z których wyrabia się smaczne szynki. Następnie zapytał nader uprzejmie o cel naszej podróży. Old Death nie uważał za stosowne powiedzieć mu prawdy, oświadczył więc tylko, że chcemy doścignąć kilku białych, którzy podążyli ku Rio Grandę, aby się udać do Meksyku. - W takim razie mogą biali bracia jechać z nami - rzekł wódz. - Wyruszymy, skoro tylko znajdziemy trop Apacza, którego szukamy. - Z której strony miał przybyć ten Apacz? - Był tam, gdzie Komańcze układali się z Apaczami, Biali nazywają to miejsce: fort Inge. Chciano go zabić, lecz umknął. Dostał jednak kilka kul, nie mógł więc długo utrzymać się na siodle. Z pewnością jest gdzieś w tej okolicy. Czy biali bracia zauważyli może jego trop? Wielki Niedźwiedź miał oczywiście na myśli Apacza, którego opatrzył Winnetou, gdy razem przeszli przez rzekę, o obecności Winnetou zaś wcale nie wiedział. - Nie - odrzekł Old Death. Nie myśleliśmy bynajmniej zdradzać Winnetou. - W takim razie ukrywa się ten pies gdzieś w dole rzeki. Dalej nie mógł pojechać z powodu ran oraz dlatego, że wojownicy Komanczów stali po tej stronie, gotowi na przyjęcie Apaczów, gdyby ci umknęli z fortu Inge. Brzmiało to dla Winnetou dość niebezpiecznie. Wprawdzie nie ulegało wątpliwości, że Komańcze nie odkryją śladów w rzece, ponieważ stratowały je już nasze konie, ale skoro bawili tutaj od trzech dni, łatwo się mogło zdarzyć, że obaj Apacze wpadli w ręce innego oddziału. To, że Wielki Niedźwiedź nic o tym nie wiedział, nie było jeszcze dowodem, że się to nie stało. Chytry westman, który myślał o wszystkim, zauważył: - Jeśli moi czerwoni bracia poszukają, to znajdą miejsce, w którym przeszliśmy przez rzekę i odarliśmy drzewo z kory. Ja mam dawną ranę, która się teraz otworzyła, musiałem ją więc obwiązać łykiem. To znakomity środek na rany, o czym brat mój powinien pamiętać. - Wojownicy Komanczów znają ten środek i używają go zawsze, gdy się znajdują blisko lasu. Mój biały brat nie powiedział mi nic nowego. - Wobec tego życzę walecznym wojownikom Komanczów, żeby nie byli zmuszeni zbyt często używać tego środka. Pragnę dla nich zwycięstwa i chwały, gdyż jestem ich przyjacielem, żałuję również, że nie mogę z nimi pozostać. Oni będą tu szukali tropu, a my musimy jechać czym prędzej dalej, aby dogonić białych mężów. - W takim razie spotkają biali bracia Białego Bobra, który ucieszy się ich widokiem. Dam im wojownika, żeby ich do niego zaprowadził. - Gdzie się znajduje sławny wódz, twój ojciec? - Chcąc Old Deathowi odpowiedzieć na to pytanie, muszę podać nazwy miejscowości w języku białych. Jeśli moi bracia pojadą stąd ku zachodowi, przybędą nad dopływ rzeki Nueces, zwany Turkey Creek, Ramię Indyka. Potem muszą przejść przez Chico Creek, skąd ciągnie się wielka pustynia aż do Elm Creek. Po niej to krążą wojownicy Białego Bobra, aby nie przepuścić przez bród nikogo, kto by usiłował przeprawić się przez Rio del Norte powyżej Orlego Wąwozu. - Do diabła! - wymknęło się westmanowi. Ale natychmiast się poprawił: - To właśnie nasza droga. Mój czerwony brat uradował nas bardzo tą wiadomością. Jestem szczęśliwy, że będę mógł zobaczyć Białego Bobra. Teraz jednak czas udać się na spoczynek, aby się zbudzić o świcie. - Pokażę sam białym braciom, gdzie się mają położyć. Wstał i zaprowadził nas pod grube, rozłożyste drzewo, a potem kazał przynieść nasze siodła i koce. Od chwili wypalenia fajki pokoju zmienił się całkowicie. Gdy się oddalił, zbadaliśmy torby przy siodłach. Z uznaniem podkreślam, że nie brakowało najmniejszego drobiazgu. Z siodeł zrobiliśmy sobie poduszki i położyliśmy się jeden obok drugiego, owinąwszy się w koce. Niebawem nadeszli także Komancze, a kładąc się na spoczynek, otoczyli nas dokoła. - Nie powinno to budzić w nas żadnego podejrzenia - rzekł Old Death, - Czynią to, ponieważ biorą nas w swoją opiekę, nie zaś po to, by przeszkodzić ucieczce. Skoro się raz wypaliło z czerwonoskórym fajkę pokoju, można mu już zaufać. Musimy się jednak starać od nich odłączyć. Otumaniłem ich porządnie co do Winnetou, gdyż chciałem ich sprowadzić z jego tropu. Sądzę jednak, że nawet jemu niełatwo uda się przejść przez Rio Grande. Kto inny w ogóle by tego nie dokazał. Ale jego położenie niepokoi mnie podwójnie, gdyż ma ze sobą rannego. Do takich układów Indianie posyłają zawsze ludzi doświadczonych, dlatego przypuszczam, że był to człowiek stary. Jeśli jeszcze wziąć pod uwagę gorączkę z ran, której musiał dostać, zwłaszcza podczas takiej forsownej jazdy, to obawiam się niesłychanie o Winnetou. No, śpijmy Już. Dobranoc! Mimo jego życzeń nie zaznałem dobrej nocy. Nie było mowy o śnie, bo troska o Winnetou nie dawała mi spokoju. Kiedy na wschodzie zaczęło świtać, obudziłem towarzyszy. Podnieśli się zupełnie bez szmeru, ale w tej samej chwili stanęli dokoła nas Indianie. Teraz, w świetle dnia można było lepiej się im przyjrzeć niż przy skąpym świetle ogniska. Dreszcz mnie przeszedł na widok okropnie pomalowanych twarzy i fantastycznie poubieranych postaci. Tylko niektórzy z nich okryli ciało odzieniem. Wielu poobwieszało się nędznymi łachmanami, wszyscy jednak wyglądali zdrowo i okazale, gdyż mężczyźni szczepu Komanczów znani są z piękności. Wódz zapytał, czy coś zjemy, i przyniósł rzeczywiście kilka kawałków łykowatego mięsa końskiego, już "ujeżdżonego". Podziękowaliśmy tłumacząc się, że mamy swoje zapasy, chociaż w rzeczywistości był to tylko mały kawałek szynki. Wielki Niedźwiedź przedstawił nam także człowieka, który miał nam towarzyszyć. Potrzeba było niemałej sztuki dyplomatycznej, aby odwieść wodza od tego zamiaru. Ustąpił wreszcie, gdy Old Death wyjaśnił, że korzystanie z usług przewodnika byłoby hańbą dla takich jak my doświadczonych wojowników. Napełniwszy skórzane wory wodą i wziąwszy trochę trawy dla koni, wyruszyliśmy. Mój zegarek wskazywał godzinę czwartą. Z początku jechaliśmy powoli, aby się konie rozruszały. Przez jakiś czas droga nasza prowadziła przez równinę pokrytą trawą, ale trawa rzedła i nędzniała z każdą chwilą, aż w końcu zupełnie jej zabrakło i zaczął się czysty piasek. Gdy już i drzewa nadbrzeżne zniknęły za nami, zdawało nam się, że znajdujemy się na Saharze. Przed nami i dokoła nas rozciągała się równina bez żadnego najmniejszego wzniesienia - piasek i tylko piasek, a nad nami słońce, którego promienie paliły dotkliwie pomimo wczesnego ranka. - Niebawem będziemy mogli puścić się szybszym kłusem - rzekł Old Death. - Musimy się śpieszyć szczególnie przed południem, dopóki mamy słońce za plecami. Jedziemy prosto na zachód. Po południu będzie nam świeciło w twarz, a to bardziej męczy. - Czy na tej jednostajnej równinie, nie dającej żadnych punktów wytycznych, nie można stracić kierunku? - zapytałem jako rzekomy greenhorn. Old Death uśmiechnął się pobłażliwie i odpowiedział: - To znowu jedno z waszych sławnych pytań, sir. Słońce jest najlepszym przewodnikiem. Zdążamy do Turkey Creek, o szesnaście mil stąd. Jeśli chcecie, to możemy się tam znaleźć za dwie godziny. Podpędził konia najpierw do kłusa, a potem do cwału, a my za nim. Od tej chwili nie rozmawialiśmy już z sobą. Każdy starał się ulżyć koniowi i nie męczyć go niepotrzebnymi ruchami. Minęła jedna godzina, a potem druga, podczas której pozwoliliśmy koniom iść stępa aby im dać odsapnąć. Wtem Old Death wskazał przed siebie i rzekł: - Popatrzcie na zegarek, sir! Jechaliśmy dwie godziny i pięć minut i oto zbliżamy się do Nueces. Czy pomyliłem się co do czasu? - Nie - odpowiedziałem. - Widzicie więc - mówił dalej - człowiek ma w kościach zegarek. Powiem wam nawet w ciemną noc, która godzina, a chybię zaledwie o kilka minut. Wy nauczycie się tego także. Ciemny pas wskazywał rzekę, ale nie było nad nią drzew, tylko zarośla. Znaleźliśmy wkrótce wygodne do przeprawy miejsce i przybyliśmy nad Turkey Creek, który w tych właśnie stronach uchodzi do Rio Nueces, tocząc zresztą w swych falach bardzo niewiele wody. Stąd udaliśmy się nad Chico Creek, gdzie stanęliśmy kilka minut po dziewiątej. Łożysko tej rzeki było prawie suche, tylko tu i owdzie błyszczała na dnie jakaś brudna kałuża, z której spływał nędzny strumyczek. Drzew ani krzaków nie było wcale, a rzadka trawa dawno straciła swą zieloność. Na drugim brzegu zsiedliśmy i napoiliśmy konie wodą z worów. Zamiast wiadra użyliśmy dużego kapelusza Willa Langego. Zabraną trawę konie zjadły bardzo prędko i po półgodzinnym popasie ruszyliśmy dalej ku Elm Creek. Tu okazało się, że konie są już zmęczone. Krótki wypoczynek pokrzepił je tylko nieznacznie i musieliśmy jechać stępa. Nadeszło południe. Słońce prażyło żarem, a piasek był tak gorący i głęboki, że konie tonęły w nim po prostu, co utrudniało bardzo jazdę. O drugiej zsiedliśmy znowu, by dać koniom resztę wody. Sami nie piliśmy wcale, ponieważ Old Death na to nie pozwolił. Jego zdaniem mogliśmy daleko łatwiej znieść pragnienie niż konie, które musiały nas wlec po tym piasku. - Zresztą - dodał uśmiechając się - trzymaliście się dzielnie. Nie wiecie nawet, jaką przebyliśmy przestrzeń. Powiedziałem, że dopiero wieczorem przybędziemy nad Elm Creek, tymczasem staniemy tam już za dwie godziny. Tego byle kto nie dokaże z takimi końmi. Zboczył nieco z zachodniego kierunku na południowy i mówił dalej: - Cud prawdziwy, że nie natrafiliśmy dotychczas na trop Komanczów. Widocznie posunęli się ku rzece. Co za głupota z ich strony szukać tak długo jednego Apacza! Gdyby udali się wprost ku Rio Grandę, zaskoczyliby już swych nieprzyjaciół. - Sądzą pewnie, że i teraz mogą to jeszcze uczynić - rzekł Lange - gdyż jeśli Winnetou nie przedostał się szczęśliwie z rannym Apaczem, to jego współplemieńcy nie mają pojęcia, że zdradzieccy Komańcze są już tak blisko. - Hm! To nie jest pozbawione słuszności, sir. Właśnie ta okoliczność, że nie widzimy Komanczów, niepokoi mnie ze względu na Winnetou. Wynika z tego, że Komańcze nie uwijają się luźno, lecz zapewne już się skupili w oddział. To bardzo zły znak dla Apaczów. Może ich już nawet pochwycono. - Jaki by w takim razie los spotkał Winnetou? - Najokropniejszy, jak sobie można wyobrazić. Nie zabiliby go ani nie zamęczyli podczas wyprawy wojennej. Nie. Ujęcie najsłynniejszego wodza Apaczów byłoby dla Komanczów niebywałym zdarzeniem, które zechcieliby uczcić godniej, to znaczy: okropniej. Pod bezpieczną eskortą odprowadzono by go na pastwiska Komanczów, gdzie pozostali tylko starcy, kobiety i dzieci. Tam pielęgnowano by go troskliwie, nie zabrakłoby mu niczego oprócz wolności. Kobiety wyczytywałyby mu z oczu każde życzenie, możliwe do spełnienia. Jeśli jednak sądzicie, że to byłaby z ich strony uprzejmość, to się ogromnie mylicie. Oni starają się wzmocnić siły jeńca tylko po to, by mógł znieść jak najwięcej męczarni, a nie umarł zaraz na początku. Powiadam wam, że Winnetou musiałby zginąć, ale nieprędko, nie za godzinę ani za dzień. Rozszarpywano by jego ciało z iście naukową precyzją i upłynęłoby sporo dni, zanimby śmierć zdołała go wybawić. Oto śmierć godna wodza! Jestem pewien, że przy najwyszukańszych katuszach nie skrzywiłby się nawet, co więcej, szydziłby i wyśmiewał swoich katów. Boję się o niego istotnie i oświadczam, że w razie potrzeby narażę własne życie, żeby go wyrwać z rąk zwycięzców. W każdym razie mamy Komanczów przed sobą na zachodzie. Pojedziemy trochę ku południowi, do mego dawnego przyjaciela, od którego dowiemy się może, jak wyglądają sprawy nad Rio Grandę. Przenocujemy u niego. - A czy nas chętnie przyjmie? - Oczywiście! Nie nazywałbym go Inaczej przyjacielem. To ranczero, rolnik, prawdziwy Meksykanin, niefałszowanego hiszpańskiego pochodzenia. Jednego z jego przodków pasował ktoś na rycerza i dlatego on sam chętnie mianuje się "caballero" - kawaler, rycerz. Stąd i swemu ranczu nadał mile brzmiącą nazwę "Estanzia del Caballero". Nazywajcie go senior Atanasio. Po tych objaśnieniach jechaliśmy dalej w milczeniu. Nie udało nam się zmusić koni do cwału, gdyż zapadały w piasek po kolana. Zwolna jednak zmniejszała się jego głębokość, około czwartej po południu powitaliśmy pierwszą trawkę, a nieco później wydostaliśmy się na wspaniałą prerię, gdzie konni pasterze pilnowali koni, bydła rogatego i owiec. Nasze konie nabrały nowego życia i same ruszyły szybszym tempem. Przed nami ukazały się drzewa, a w końcu ujrzeliśmy coś białego przeglądającego przez zieleń. - Oto Estanzia del Caballero - rzekł Old Death. - To szczególny budynek, zupełnie w stylu budowli Mogui albo Zunni, prawdziwa twierdza, niezbędna w tych okolicach. Znalazłszy się w pobliżu zabudowań mogliśmy się im dokładniej przyjrzeć. Opasywał je mur wysokości dwóch ludzi, z szeroką bramą, przed którą znajdował się most nad głębokim, pozbawionym teraz wody rowem. Budynek miał kształt sześcianu. Parteru nie było widać, ponieważ zasłaniał go zupełnie mur. Piętro było cofnięte nieco, tak że dokoła powstała galeria. Galerię tę osłaniało białe płótno namiotowe. Okien nie zauważyliśmy wcale. Na tym sześciennym piętrze spoczywało drugie, tego samego kształtu, którego podstawa była znowu mniejsza od podstawy pierwszego. I tu utworzyła się galeria przykryta płótnem. W ten sposób parter, pierwsze i drugie piętro stanowiły kamienne sześciany, z których każdy wyższy był zawsze mniejszy od niższego. Mur był pobielony, płótno białe, toteż dom jaśniał z daleka. Będąc już prawie pod samą budowlą, zauważyliśmy na każdym piętrze biegnący dokoła muru szereg wąskich otworów podobnych do strzelnic. Były to prawdopodobnie okna. - Piękny pałac! - zaśmiał się Old Death. - A dopiero urządzenie was zdziwi! Chciałbym widzieć wodza indiańskiego, który pokusiłby się o zdobycie szturmem tego domu! Przejechaliśmy przez most wiodący do bramy, w której widać było mały otwór. Obok wisiał dzwon wielkości głowy ludzkiej. Old Death zadzwonił. Dźwięk można było usłyszeć o pół mili. Niebawem ukazał się w otworze nos Indianina, potem usta i zabrzmiało wypowiedziane po hiszpańsku pytanie: - Kto tam? - Przyjaciele gospodarza - odrzekł westman. - Czy senior Atanasio jest w domu? Nos i wargi osunęły się niżej, a na ich miejscu ukazała się para ciemnych oczu, po czym doleciały nas słowa: - Jakaż radość! Senior Death! Wpuszczę was oczywiście natychmiast. Chodźcie, seniores! Zaraz doniosę panu. Usłyszeliśmy zgrzyt zasuwy, po czym drzwi się otworzyły i wjechaliśmy przez bramę. Człowiek, który nam otworzył, był to gruby, odziany w białe płótno Indianin, jeden z owych "Indios fideles", czyli Indian wiernych, którzy pogodzili się z cywilizacją. Zamknął bramę, skłonił się nam głęboko, przeszedł majestatycznie przez dziedziniec i pociągnął za drut wiszący na murze. - Mamy czas objechać dom - rzekł Old Death. - Przypatrzymy się budynkowi. Teraz dopiero można było zobaczyć parter, I tu ciągnął się przez wszystkie ściany szereg strzelnic. Budynek stał na środku utworzonego przez okalający mur dziedzińca dość szerokiego i porosłego trawą. Oprócz strzelnic nie widać było żadnych otworów okiennych, drzwi także nie było. Objechaliśmy dokoła cały dom. Indianin czekał już na nas. - Jakże się wchodzi do wnętrza domu? - spytał Lange. - Zaraz zobaczycie! - odrzekł Old Death. Wtem z galerii położonej nad parterem wychylił się jakiś człowiek i popatrzył, kto jest na dole. Ujrzawszy Indianina, schował głowę, po czym spuszczono schody podobne do drabiny. Myliłby się, kto by sądził, że przynajmniej na pierwszym piętrze znajdowały się drzwi! Na drugim piętrze stal znowu służący, spuścił z góry drugą drabinę, po której dostaliśmy się na szczyt domu. Płaski dach pokrywała blacha cynkowa posypana piaskiem. W samym środku dachu widniał czworoboczny otwór. Stąd prowadziły schody w głąb domu. - Tak budowano od wieków w indiańskich pueblach - objaśnił Old Death. - Nikt nie wedrze się na dziedziniec, a gdyby się jakiemuś nieprzyjacielowi udało przeleźć przez mur, będzie miał przed sobą ścianę bez drzwi. W spokojnych czasach można się dostać na górę bez drabiny w ten sposób, że się staje na koniu i włazi na galerię. Podczas wojny jednak nie radziłbym nikomu tego próbować, gdyż z płaskiego dachu można mur, teren przed nim leżący i dziedziniec zasypać po prostu kulami. Senior Atanasio utrzymuje zapewne z dwudziestu waquerów, peonów i służących, z których każdy ma strzelbę. Gdyby tu na górze stanęło dwudziestu ludzi, musiałyby zginąć setki napastników, zanimby pierwszy zdołał przedostać się przez mur. Ten sposób budowania daje tutaj, na granicy, wielkie korzyści, a hacjendero wytrzymał i odparł niejedno oblężenie. Zauważyłem, że za domem przepływał Elm Creek, tocząc piękną, czystą wodę, dzięki czemu grunt dokoła był bardzo urodzajny. Widok tej wody wzbudził we mnie chęć kąpieli. Zeszliśmy w towarzystwie służącego po schodach na dół do długiego i wąskiego korytarza, oświetlonego na jednym i drugim końcu światłem padającym z dwóch strzelnic. W obu ścianach zauważyłem szereg drzwi, a po przeciwległej stronie znajdował się otwór prowadzący na parter. Aby się dostać tam z podwórza, trzeba było przejść dwoje schodów wewnątrz domu do góry i dwoje na dół. Wydało mi się to uciążliwe, ale było widocznie uzasadnione miejscowymi warunkami. Służący zniknął i powrócił niebawem z wiadomością, że senior capitano de caballeria na nas czeka. - Nie dziwcie się - rzekł Old Death - gdy mój stary senior Atanasio przyjmie was trochę etykietalnie. Hiszpanie lubią etykietę, a pochodzący od nich Meksykanie zachowali te ich obyczaje. Gdybym przyjechał sam, senior Atanasio wybiegłby już dawno naprzeciw mnie. Ponieważ jednak towarzyszą mi inni, przeto uważa za wskazane urządzić coś w rodzaju dworskiego przyjęcia. Nie śmiejcie się, gdyby się zjawił w mundurze meksykańskiego rotmistrza. Był nim w młodszych latach i do dziś dnia pokazuje się chętnie w starym, już nie używanym mundurze. Poza tym jest to wspaniały człowiek. Weszliśmy do przyjemnie chłodnej komnaty z kosztownym niegdyś, ale teraz wypłowiałym już umeblowaniem. Trzy, do połowy przysłonięte, strzelnice przepuszczały przytłumione światło. Na środku pokoju stał wysoki, chudy jegomość ze śnieżnobiałą czupryną i wąsem. Miał na sobie czerwone spodnie, obszyte złotymi lampasami, wysokie buty z cholewami z błyszczącej skóry i niebieski frak bogato na piersiach wyszyty złotem. Złote epolety wskazywały rangę generała. U boku zwisała szabla w stalowej pochwie na rzemieniach, ze złoconymi sprzączkami. W lewej ręce trzymał trzyrożny kapelusz z brzegami obszytymi złotem, błyszcząca agrafa przytrzymywała pióropusz. Wyglądało to na maskaradę, gdy się jednak spojrzało w starą, poważną twarz i młode jeszcze, poczciwe oczy, nie można się było przynajmniej w duchu nie uśmiechnąć życzliwie. Kiedyśmy weszli, gospodarz stuknął z brzękiem ostróg obcasami, wyprostował się energicznie i powiedział; - Dzień doby panom! Bardzo mi przyjemnie powitać! Brzmiało to dość sztywno. Skłoniliśmy się wszyscy, a Old Death odrzekł po angielsku: - Dziękujemy, senior capitano de caballeria! Ponieważ znajdowaliśmy się w tych stronach, chciałem towarzyszom sprawić ten zaszczyt, żeby poznali dzielnego bojownika o niepodległość Meksyku. Pozwólcie, że wam ich przedstawię! Po twarzy hacjendera przemknął uśmiech zadowolenia. Skinął potakująco głową, mówiąc: - Dobrze, senior Old Death. Bardzo się cieszę, że mogę zawrzeć znajomość z seniorami, których przyprowadziliście. Old Death wymienił nasze nazwiska, a caballero podał każdemu z nas rękę i poprosił, byśmy usiedli. Westman zapytał o seniorę i senioritę, po czym hacjendero otworzył drzwi, a za nimi ukazały się panie przygotowane już na nasze odwiedziny. Seniora była bardzo piękną, uprzejmą matroną, a seniorita - miłym dziewczątkiem. Jak się później dowiedzieliśmy, była to ich wnuczka. Obie miały na sobie suknie z czarnego jedwabiu, jak gdyby za chwilę miały się ukazać na królewskim dworze. Old Death podbiegł ku obu paniom i potrząsnął je tak serdecznie za ręce, że się przeląkłem. Obaj Langowie zadali sobie trud, żeby się nisko skłonić, a Sam rozjaśnił całą twarz w uśmiechu i zawołał: - O missis, missis, jakie piękne! Ja podszedłem do seniory, pochyliłem się i pocałowałem ją w rękę. Pani przyjęła bardzo przychylnie tę uprzejmość i podała mi policzek, żebym na nim złożył beso de cortesia, czyli honorowy pocałunek. To samo powtórzyło się z senioritą. Usiedliśmy znowu i rozpoczęła się rozmowa o cełu naszej podróży. Opowiedzieliśmy, co uznaliśmy za stosowne, a więc także o naszym spotkaniu z Komańczami. Gospodarze słuchali nas z największą uwagą, wymieniając ze sobą znaczące spojrzenia. Kiedy skończyliśmy, senior Atanasio poprosił o opis obu ludzi, których szukaliśmy. Wydobyłem fotografie. Zaledwie je zobaczyli, zawołała seniora; - To oni, to oni! Na pewno! Nieprawdaż, kochany Atanasio? - Tak - przyznał caballero - to rzeczywiście oni, seniores. Ci ludzie byli u mnie ubiegłej nocy. - Kiedy przyszli i kiedy się oddalili? - zapytał Old Death. - Przybyli późną nocą bardzo znużeni. Spotkał ich jeden z moich waquerów i sprowadził tutaj. Spali bardzo długo i zbudzili się dopiero po południu, odjechali zaledwie przed trzema godzinami. - Pięknie! Wobec tego dościgniemy ich jutro z pewnością. W każdym razie znajdziemy ich ślad. - Na pewno, senior. Oni udali się stąd ku Rio Grandę, aby przeprawić się przez tę rzekę pomiędzy Rio Morał a Rio las Moras niedaleko Orlego Wąwozu. Zresztą usłyszymy o nich jeszcze, gdyż posłałem za nimi kilku waquerów, którzy powiedzą nam dokładnie, jaki kierunek obrali. - Dlaczego wysłaliście ludzi za nimi? - Ponieważ odpłacili mi niewdzięcznością za moją gościnę, Przysłali do mnie pasterza jednej z trzód ze zmyśloną wiadomością i pod jego nieobecność ukradli sześć koni, z którymi uszli czym prędzej. - Podłość! Więc ci dwaj ludzie nie byli sami? - Nie. Była z nimi gromada przebranych żołnierzy, którzy mieli przeprowadzić ochotników do Meksyku. - W takim razie sądzę, że wasi ludzie nie odzyskają koni, są bowiem za słabi w stosunku do tych złodziei. - O, moi waguerowie umieją obchodzić się z bronią, a wybrałem najdzielniejszych. - Czy Gibson i Wiliam Ohlert mówili coś o swoich planach? - Ani słowa. Pierwszy był bardzo wesoły, a drugi bardzo milczący, Zaufałem im zupełnie. Prosili mnie, żebym im pokazał urządzenie domu, i widzieli nawet rannego Indianina, którego ukrywam przed wszystkimi. - Ranny czerwonoskóry? Kto on i co tu robi? Caballero uśmiechnął się i odpowiedział; - Tak, to was bardzo zajmie, seniores! Przechowuję wysłannika Apaczów, o którym wspomnieliście poprzednio, że go Winnetou opatrzył nad Rio Leona. To stary wódz Inda-niszo. - Inda-niszo to znaczy "Dobry Mąż". Słusznie otrzymał on to imię! To najstarszy, najmędrszy i najbardziej pokojowo usposobiony wódz Apaczów! Muszę go zobaczyć, - Pokażę go wam. Przybył do mnie w bardzo złym stanie. Trzeba wam wiedzieć, że sławny Winnetou zna mnie dobrze i zawsze do mnie zajeżdża, ilekroć znajduje się w tych stronach, pewny jest bowiem, że może mi zaufać. Jadąc z fortu Inge dogonił Inda-niszo, opatrzył mu rany nad Rio Leona, gdyż stary wódz dostał jedną kulę w ramię, a drugą w udo. Po odpoczynku ruszyli dalej natychmiast. U starego jednak wywiązała się silna gorączka z powodu ran, a Komańcze uwijali się na wszystkie strony, aby go pojmać. Jak Winnetou tego dokazał, że pomimo takich przeszkód doprowadził go do Estanzii del Caballero, to jest dla mnie zagadką. On jeden chyba potrafił zdobyć się na coś podobnego. Ale ranny nie mógł się już utrzymać na siodle, gdyż osłabł bardzo wskutek utraty krwi, a liczy przeszło siedemdziesiąt lat. - To się wydaje wprost niemożliwe! Z fortu Inge dojechać z takimi ranami aż tutaj! Droga, którą odbyli, wynosi więcej niż sto sześćdziesiąt mil angielskich. W tym wieku może taką podróż wytrzymać tylko czerwonoskóry. Mówcie dalej! - Winnetou przybył tutaj wieczorem i zadzwonił. Zszedłem sam. Poznałem go od razu. Opowiedział mi wszystko i poprosił, żebym się zaopiekował jego czerwonym bratem, dopóki po niego nie przyśle. On sam musiał śpieszyć czym prędzej przez Rio Grandę do swoich plemion, by je zawiadomić o zdradzie i zbliżaniu się Komanczów. Posłałem z nim dwóch najlepszych pasterzy, aby się dowiedzieć, czy udało mu się przejść. Mieli go odprowadzić i przynieść mi potem wiadomość. - No i - zapytał z zaciekawieniem Old Death - czy udało mu się przeprawić? - Tak i to mnie bardzo uspokoiło. Postąpił nadzwyczaj mądrze, bo nie przeprawił się przez Rio Grandę powyżej Rio Moral, gdzie się snuli Komańcze, lecz poniżej. Nie ma tam wprawdzie brodu, prąd jest wartki, a przepływać rzekę to bardzo niebezpieczna sprawa, mimo to on i moi chłopcy dokonali tego. Pasterze odprowadzili go polem dalej, dopóki nie upewnili się, że już nie spotka Komanczów. W ten sposób zawiadomił Winnetou Apaczów o niebezpieczeństwie, a ci zgotują nieprzyjacielowi odpowiednie przyjęcie. Ale teraz chodźcie do starego wodza, jeśli chcecie, seniores! Wszyscyśmy wstali, pożegnali się z paniami i zeszli na niższe piętro, gdzie znaleźliśmy się w korytarzu podobnym do górnego, Otworzywszy ostatnie drzwi ujrzeliśmy starego wodza leżącego w przestronnej, chłodnej komnacie. Gorączka już go wprawdzie opuściła, ale bardzo był jeszcze osłabiony i ledwo mógł mówić. Oczy zapadły mu się głęboko, a policzki ogromnie wychudły. Lekarza oczywiście nie było, caballero jednak twierdził, że Winnetou jest mistrzem w opatrywaniu ran. Przyłożył choremu gojące zioła i surowo zakazał ruszać opatrunku, zapewniając, że skoro tylko minie gorączka, nie będzie obawy o życie chorego. Gdy zamknęliśmy drzwi i znaleźliśmy się na schodach, powiedziałem hacjenderowi, że chciałbym się wykąpać w rzece. - Jeśli tak, to nie potrzebujecie wcale wchodzić na schody - odrzekł. - Wypuszczę was stąd od razu na dziedziniec. - Zdaje mi się, że tu nie ma drzwi! - Owszem są, tylko ukryte. Kazałem je tu umieścić, aby mieć drogę do ucieczki na wypadek, gdyby czerwonoskórym napastnikom udało się wtargnąć do domu. Zaraz je zobaczycie. Przy ścianie stała szafka. Gdy ją gospodarz odsunął, ujrzałem otwór prowadzący na dziedziniec. Od zewnątrz zakrywały go zasadzone tu umyślnie zarośla. Caballero wyprowadził mnie, wskazał na krzak rosnący pod murem zewnętrznym i mówił dalej: - Tędy się wychodzi wprost na pole, czego by się nikt nie domyślił. Chcecie pójść do rzeki tą drogą? Jest najkrótsza. Zaczekajcie tu chwilę! Przyślę wam wygodne ubranie. W tej chwili zadzwoniono u bramy. Gospodarz poszedł otworzyć, a ja przyłączyłem się do niego. Było to pięciu jeźdźców; wspaniałe, silne postacie - waquerowie wysłani za koniokradami. - No? - zapytał. - Nie ma koni? - Nie - odrzekł jeden z nich. - Byliśmy już całkiem blisko. Po śladach widzieliśmy, że dościgniemy ich za kwadrans. Wtem natrafiliśmy na trop wielu koni, który łączył się po prawej stronie z tropem koniokradów. Widocznie więc spotkali się z Komańczami. Ruszyliśmy tamtędy i wkrótce ujrzeliśmy ich wszystkich przed sobą. Ale było tam przeszło pięciuset Komanczów i wobec takiej przewagi nie mogliśmy się na nich rzucić. - Bardzo słusznie. Nie powinniście narażać życia dla kilku koni. Czy Komańcze obchodzili się z białymi przyjaźnie? - Baliśmy się zbliżyć o tyle, żeby to zobaczyć. - Dokąd dążyli Komańcze? - Ku Rio Grande. - A więc prosto przed siebie. Możemy być przeto spokojni. Wy idźcie teraz do swoich stad! Pasterze odjechali. Jak się później okazano, poczciwy caballero ogromnie się mylił w ocenie sytuacji. Gibson bowiem doniósł Komańczom, że w hacjendzie del caballero znajduje się ranny wódz Apaczów. Z tego powodu część wojowników wyruszyła zaraz wyciągniętym cwałem ku hacjendzie, aby wziąć go do niewoli, a seniora Atanasio ukarać za jego życzliwość okazaną Apaczom. Caballero wszedł schodami z powrotem w głąb domu, a niebawem pojawił się jakiś peon i wyprowadził mnie przez bramę nad rzekę. Powyżej hacjendy był bród, co poznałem po łamaniu się fal. Poniżej brodu rzeka była bardzo głęboka. Tu peon się zatrzymał. Na ramieniu niósł białe płócienne ubranie. - Tutaj, senior - powiedział. - Po kąpieli włożycie to ubranie, a rzeczy, które teraz zdejmiecie, zabiorę z sobą. Po powrocie zadzwonicie, to wam otworzą. Oddalił się z moim ubraniem, a ja wskoczyłem do wody. Po całodziennym skwarze i trudzie długiej jazdy pływałem i zanurzałem się z prawdziwą rozkoszą. Zabawiwszy w wodzie z pół godziny, wyszedłem z rzeki i włożyłem ubranie. Właśnie się z tym uporałem i zabierałem się do odejścia, kiedy wzrok mój padł na przeciwległy brzeg. Z punktu, w którym się znajdowałem, mogłem dojrzeć dość dalekie miejsce, gdzie rzeka tworzyła zakręt. Ujrzałem tam długi szereg jeźdźców jadących, zwyczajem Indian, jeden za drugim. Popędziłem czym prędzej do bramy i zadzwoniłem. Otworzył mi peon, który mnie już oczekiwał. - Prędko do caballera! - powiedziałem. - Z tamtej strony rzeki nadciągają Indianie do hacjendy. - Ilu? - Z pięćdziesięciu. Peon przeraził się z początku tą wieścią, ale gdy usłyszał dokładnie liczbę, twarz jego przybrała z powrotem wyraz spokoju. - Nie więcej? - spytał. - No, to nie ma obawy. My nawet z większą liczbą czerwonoskórych damy sobie radę, senior. Jesteśmy w każdej chwili przygotowani na takie odwiedziny. Nie mogę pójść do caballera, ponieważ muszę natychmiast zawiadomić waquerów. Zasuńcie za mną bramę i śpieszcie do seniora Atanasio. Ale wciągnijcie za sobą schodki! - Jak tam z naszymi końmi? Czy są w bezpiecznym miejscu? - Tak, senior. Zaniósłszy uprząż do domu, wyprowadziliśmy je do waquerów, aby się popasły. O swoje wierzchowce nie potrzebujecie się więc obawiać. Po tych słowach znikł czym prędzej. Zamknąłem za nim bramę i wszedłem na górę po schodach, po czym wciągnąłem je za sobą. W chwili właśnie, kiedy stanąłem na płaskim dachu, zobaczyłem seniora Atanasio i Old Deatha, wychodzących z wnętrza domu. Dowiedziawszy się o zbliżaniu się Indian, Meksykanin nie przeraził się tym bynajmniej, lecz zapytał spokojnie: - Do jakiego szczepu należą? - Nie wiem; nie zdołałem z tej odległości rozpoznać, jak mają pomalowane twarze. - No, zobaczymy niebawem. Albo są to Apacze, których spotkał Winnetou i wysłał po rannego wodza, albo Komańcze, a w takim razie byłby to oddział zwiadowczy, którego zadaniem jest zapytać nas, czy nie widzieliśmy Apaczów. Odjadą natychmiast, gdy dostaną od nas odpowiedź. - Mnie się jednak wydaje, że oni przybywają w nieprzyjaznych zamiarach - rzekł Old Death. - Radzę jak najrychlej przygotować się do obrony. - Już się to robi. Każdy z moich ludzi wie, co ma czynić w takim wypadku. Widzicie, tam przez pole pędzi już peon do najbliższych koni, wsiądzie na jednego i zawiadomi waquerów, a najpóźniej w dziesięć minut spędzą stada. Dwaj zostaną przy koniach, aby je pilnować, a reszta stanie do walki z czerwonoskórymi. Ich lassa to broń wielce niebezpieczna, bo waquerowie posiadają więcej wprawy niż Indianie, a ich strzelby niosą dalej niż łuki i stare strzelby tamtych. Nie obawiamy się więc nawet pięćdziesięciu Indian. Nas chroni ta budowla. Żaden czerwonoskóry nie przelezie przez mur. W najgorszym razie liczę na was. Jest was pięciu dobrze uzbrojonych mężczyzn, a ja z ośmioma peonami dopełniam sumy czternastu ludzi. Chciałbym widzieć Indian, którzy by potrafili wysadzić bramę. O nie, senior! Czerwonoskórzy zadzwonią, zapytają i odejdą spokojnie. Skoro zwiadowca zobaczy tutaj czternastu dobrze uzbrojonych ludzi, nabierze prędko respektu. Nie ma żadnego niebezpieczeństwa. Na twarzy Old Deatha odbiło się powątpiewanie. Potrząsnął głową i powiedział: - Niepokoi mnie jednak pewna myśl. Twierdzę stanowczo, że mamy do czynienia nie z Apaczami, lecz z Komańczami. Czego oni chcą tutaj? Nie mogły ich tu sprowadzić zwykłe zwiady, gdyż jeśliby w tych stronach znajdował się oddział Apaczów, musiałyby to wykazać ślady. O to nie potrzebowaliby pytać. Nie, ta zgraja przybywa do nas z zupełnie innego powodu, z. powodu rannego wodza, który się tu ukrywa. - Przecież oni o tym nie wiedzą! Kto mógł im to zdradzić? - Śledzony przez nas właśnie Gibson, który był u was. Wszak pokazaliście mu Apacza, on zaś wyjawił to Komańczom, aby usposobić dla siebie przychylnie plemię. Jeśli to nieprawda, to niech nie będę dłużej Old Deathem! Czy jeszcze wątpicie? - To możliwe. Wobec tego Komańcze zechcą nas zmusić do wydania rannego. - Zapewne. Czy usłuchacie ich? - Ani myślę! Winnetou jest moim przyjacielem, powierzył mi Dobrego Męża i ja nie mam prawa zawieść i nie zawiodę tego zaufania. Komańcze nie dostaną rannego. Będziemy się bronili! - Ściągniecie tym na siebie największe niebezpieczeństwo. Wprawdzie pięćdziesięciu Indian zdołamy odeprzeć, ale gdy wrócą dziesięć razy liczniejsi, będziecie zgubieni. - Wszystko w ręku Boga. W każdym razie dotrzymam słowa danego Winnetou. Na to Old Death podał rękę seniorowi i rzekł: - Jesteście człowiekiem honoru, śmiało więc możecie liczyć na naszą pomoc. Dowódca Komanczów jest moim przyjacielem. Może mi się uda dzięki temu odwrócić ten cios od was. Czy pokazaliście także Gibsonowi ukryte drzwi? - Nie, senior. - To bardzo dobrze. Dopóki czerwonoskórzy nie znają ego wejścia, będziemy mogli stawiać opór. Zejdźmy teraz po broń! Podczas mojej nieobecności wyznaczono dla mych towarzyszy mieszkania i pownoszono tam ich i moje rzeczy, Poszliśmy tam. Pokój przeznaczony dla mnie znajdował się w przedniej części domu. Światło wpadało do niego przez dwie strzelnice. Wisiała tu moja strzelba. Zdejmując ją ze ściany, rzuciłem okiem na pole i ujrzałem Indian wychodzących spod drzew, w okolicy brodu, powyżej hacjendy. Przeprawiwszy się przez rzekę, pędzili cwałem ku budynkowi, nie wyjąc przy tym, jak to jest ich zwyczajem, lecz w podstępnym, groźnym milczeniu. Po barwach twarzy poznałem, że to Komańcze. Zatrzymali się pod murem, który ich zupełnie zakrył. Uzbrojeni byli we włócznie, łuki i strzały. Tylko pierwszy jeździec, prawdopodobnie dowódca, trzymał strzelbę w ręce. Niektórzy z nich wlekli za sobą jakieś długie przedmioty, które z początku wziąłem za tyczki do namiotów, przekonałem się jednak niebawem, że byłem w błędzie. Wyszedłem oczywiście natychmiast z izdebki, aby zawiadomić o tym wszystkich, Na korytarzu spotkałem się z Old Deathem, który wychodził z przeciwległej izby. - Baczność! - krzyknął. - Będą przełazić przez mur. Przywieźli z sobą młode drzewa, których użyją jako drabiny. Prędzej na dach! Ale nie poszło to tak prędko, jak sobie tego życzył. Peoni znajdowali się o piętro niżej, gdzie były mieszkania służby, a nam również nie udało się wyjść tak szybko, gdyż razem z caballerem wypadły na korytarz panie, zatrwożone ogromnie najazdem Komanczów. Zanim przeszliśmy przez schody, już upłynęły dwie minuty, co w takiej sytuacji jest bardzo dużo. Skutek tej straty czasu okazał się natychmiast, kiedy bowiem stanęliśmy na dachu, na jego krawędź wydrapywał się pierwszy Indianin. Za nim ukazał się zaraz drugi, trzeci i czwarty. Mieliśmy w ręku broń, ale nie mogliśmy im już wzbronić dostępu do domu, jeśli nie chcieliśmy ich wprost wystrzelać, Za pomocą przyniesionych drzewek z niesłychaną szybkością przeleźli przez mur, przebiegli przez dziedziniec i wydostali się na górę. Staliśmy oto w środku dachu, a oni na obu jego końcach. - Zwróćcie ku nim strzelby! Nie dopuśćcie ich bliżej! - rozkazał Old Death, - Musimy przede wszystkim zyskać na czasie. Naliczyłem pięćdziesięciu dwóch czerwono skorych. Żaden z nich dotychczas nie wydobył z siebie głosu. Zaskoczyli nas wprawdzie niespodzianie, lecz zatrzymali się na brzegu dachu z tukami i strzałami w rękach. Włócznie zostawili na dole, żeby im nie przeszkadzały podczas wspinania się po murze. Caballero wystąpił naprzód o kilka kroków i zapytał mieszaniną języka hiszpańskiego, angielskiego i indiańskiego, służącą za środek porozumiewania się na tym pograniczu: - Czego chcą u mnie czerwoni mężowie? Czemu wchodzą do mego domu, nie zapytawszy mnie wprzód o pozwolenie? Dowódca, który przedtem miał strzelbę na ramieniu, a teraz wziął ją do ręki, wysunął się o kilka kroków naprzód i odpowiedział: - Wojownicy Komanczów przybyli, ponieważ blada twarz jest ich wrogiem. Słońce dnia dzisiejszego będzie ostatnim w jego życiu. - Nie jestem wrogiem Komanczów. Miłuję wszystkich czerwonych mężów, nie pytając, do jakiego szczepu należą. - Blada twarz wygłasza wielkie kłamstwo. W tym domu ukrywa się wódz Apaczów, tych psów, którzy są wrogami Komanczów. Kto zaś przyjmuje u siebie Apacza, jest naszym wrogiem i musi umrzeć. - Chcecie może zabronić mi przyjmowania u siebie, kogo mi się spodoba? Kto ma tu prawo rozkazywać - wy, czy ja? - Wojownicy Komanczów wtargnęli do tego domu i są jego panami. Wydaj nam Apacza! A może będziesz się wypierał, że się u ciebie znajduje? - Ani mi się śni. Kłamie tylko ten, kto się boi, ja zaś nie lękam się Komanczów i powiem otwarcie... - Stójcie! - przerwał mu Old Death stłumionym głosem. - Nie róbcie głupstwa, senior. - Czy mam zaprzeczyć? - zapytał Meksykanin. - Oczywiście, Ja sam przyznaję, że kłamstwo jest czymś wstrętnym, ale prawda byłaby tu czystym samobójstwem. - Samobójstwo? Co poradzą ci ludzie przeciwko naszym czternastu strzelbom? - Bardzo dużo, bo są tu na górze. Większość padłaby wprawdzie, ale my dostalibyśmy także kilka strzał i pchnięć nożem. A nawet jeśli zwyciężymy, to pozostali przy życiu sprowadzą pięciuset następnych. Pozwólcie mi z nim pomówić! Po tych słowach Old Death zwrócił się do dowódcy czerwonoskórych: - Słowa mojego brata wprawiają nas w zdumienie. Skąd Komańczom przyszło na myśl, że tu się znajduje Apacz? - Oni to wiedzą - odrzekł krótko zapytany. - W takim razie posiadacie lepsze wiadomości niż my sami. - Czy chcesz twierdzić, że się mylimy? Jeżeli tak mówisz, to kłamiesz. - A ty wygłosiłeś tu słowo, za które życiem zapłacisz, jeśli je raz jeszcze powtórzysz. Nie pozwolę nazywać siebie kłamcą. Widzisz, że nasze strzelby są wycelowane w ciebie. Wystarczy jedno skinienie z mojej strony, a padnie od razu tyle twych ludzi, ile nas jest. - Cóż z tego? W pobliżu znajduje się jeszcze wielu naszych wojowników, więcej niż dziesięć razy po pięć. Oni przyszliby i zrównaliby ten dom z ziemią. - Nie dostaliby się przez mur, gdyż jesteśmy już ostrzeżeni. Przywitalibyśmy ich z góry tylu kulami, że ani jeden nie zostałby przy życiu. - Mój biały brat ma wielką i szeroką gębę. Dlaczego on do mnie mówi? Czy jest właścicielem domu? Kim jest i jak się nazywa, że śmie odzywać się do dowódcy Komanczów? Old Death zrobił lekceważący ruch ręką. - Kto jest dowódcą Komanczów? Czy jakiś sławny wojownik? Czy zasiada on w radzie mędrców? Nie nosi on pióra orła, czy kruka w swoich włosach i nie widzę u niego żadnych oznak wodza. Ja natomiast jestem wodzem bladych twarzy. Do jakiego plemienia Komanczów należycie, że musicie dopiero pytać o to, jak ja się nazywam? Imię moje brzmi Koszapehwe, paliłem fajkę pokoju z Oyo-kolcą, wodzem Komanczów. Rozmawiałem też wczoraj z jego synem Awat-wilą i przenocowałem razem z jego wojownikami. Jestem przyjacielem Komanczów, ale jeśli zarzucą mi kłamstwo, odpowiem im kulą. Pomruk przebiegł przez szeregi czerwonoskórych. Dowódca cofnął się do nich i porozumiał się z nimi po cichu. Po rzucanych na Old Deatha spojrzeniach poznać było, że jego imię wywarło na nich wielkie wrażenie. Po krótkiej naradzie dowódca zwrócił się do westmana: - Wojownicy Komanczów wiedzą, że Stara Śmierć jest przyjacielem Białego Bobra, ale słowa jego nie są słowami przyjaciela. Dlaczego zataja przed nami obecność Apacza? - Nie zatajam niczego, lecz powiadam otwarcie, że go tu nie ma. - A jednak dowiedzieliśmy się na pewno, że Inda-niszo jest tutaj. Powiedziała nam o tym blada twarz, która udała się pod opiekę Komanczów. - Jak się nazywa ta blada twarz? - Imię jego nie jest stworzone dla ust Komanczów. Brzmi jak Ta-hi-ha-ho. - Może Gavilano? - Tak jest. - W takim razie Komańcze popełnili wielki błąd. Ja znam tego człowieka. To łotr, któremu kłamstwo nigdy nie schodzi z języka. Wojownicy Komanczów pożałują tego, że przyjęli go pod swoją opiekę. - Mój brat myli się bardzo. Blada twarz powiedziała nam prawdę. Wiemy, że Winnetou przyprowadził Dobrego Męża, a potem umknął przez Awat-hono. Popędzimy za nim i pochwycimy go, by zginął przy palu. Wiemy, że Dobry Mąż ranny jest w ramię i w udo. Znamy nawet zupełnie dokładnie miejsce, w którym leży. - Jeśli to prawda, to mi je opisz! - Schodzi się stąd dwa razy w głąb domu, gdzie w wąskim korytarzu znajduje się wiele drzwi na prawo i na lewo. Jeśli się otworzy ostatnie drzwi po lewej stronie, zobaczy się Apacza na łożu, którego nie ma siły opuścić. - Blada twarz cię okłamała. W tym miejscu nie znalazłbyś Apacza. - Pozwól więc nam zejść, abyśmy się przekonali, kto mówi prawdę, ty czy blada twarz. - Na to nie zezwolę. Ten dom jest dla ludzi, którzy wchodzą doń za zgodą właściciela, a nie dla tych, którzy nań napadają jako wrogowie. - Te słowa wskazują, że Apacz się tu ukrywa. Biały Bóbr nakazał- nam go stąd zabrać i będziemy mu posłuszni. - Mylisz się znowu. Nie dlatego nie chcę spełnić waszego życzenia, że Apacz tu przebywa, lecz dlatego, że żądanie wasze jest dla mnie obrazą. Skoro Old Death zapewnia, że was okłamano, powinniście mu wierzyć. Jeśli mimo naszej odmowy zechcecie wejść, to spróbujcie! Czy nie widzicie, że jeden z nas wystarczy do obrony wejścia? Stojąc tu na schodach, może zastrzelić każdego, kto by się ośmielił wejść. Napadliście na nas jak wrogowie, dlatego nie zgadzamy się na wasze żądanie. Zejdźcie na dół przed bramę i proście, jak się należy, by was wpuszczono, a może wtedy przyjmiemy was jak przyjaciół. - Stara Śmierć daje nam radę dobrą dla niego, ale nie dla nas. Jeśli ma czyste sumienie, to niech nam pozwoli zejść do domu. Jeśli tego nie uczyni, to zostaniemy tutaj i wyślemy wojownika, by sprowadził całą gromadę Komanczów. Wówczas zrobimy to, cośmy postanowili, - Jesteście w błędzie. Gdyby nawet przyjechało tysiąc Komanczów, i tak mogliby schodzić tylko pojedynczo i każdy musiałby to przypłacić życiem. Zresztą nie zdołasz wysłać wojownika, gdyż skoro tylko wychyliłby się poza osłonę muru, położyłbym go trupem. Jestem przyjacielem Komanczów, ale wy przybyliście jak nieprzyjaciele, więc ja także muszę z wami wrogo postępować. Podczas całej tej gadaniny strzelby nasze ciągle były zwrócone na czerwonoskórych. Chociaż udało im się dostać na dach, to jednak w stosunku do nas znajdowali się w gorszym położeniu. Dowódca Indian orientował się w tym i dlatego zaczął po cichu naradzać się ze swoimi ludźmi. Ale i nasza sytuacja nie była godna pozazdroszczenia. Old Death poskrobał się frasobliwie za uchem i powiedział: - To strasznie przykra historia. Rozwaga nie pozwala nam obejść się wrogo z Komańczami. Jeśli sprowadzą posiłki, to będzie po nas. Ba, gdyby można tak schować Apacza, żeby nie zdołali go znaleźć! Znam jednak dokładnie ten dom, wiem zatem, że nie ma w nim takiej kryjówki. - To go wynieśmy! - zauważyłem. - Wynieść? - rzeki stary. - Co wy, sir! W jakiż sposób? - Zapomnieliście o ukrytych drzwiach. Drzwi są z tyłu, a Komańcze stanęli po przeciwnej stronie i nic nie zauważą. Zaniosę Apacza w zarośla nad rzekę, gdzie pozostanie dopóty, dopóki oni nie odjadą. - To rzeczywiście niezła myśl - rzekł Old Death. - Wcale nie pomyślałem o tych drzwiach. Wynieść by go można, ale co wtedy, jeśli Komańcze postawili warty za murem? - Nie wierzę w to. Jest ich tylko pięćdziesięciu kilku. Paru musiało zostać przy koniach, które stoją pod murem po stronie frontu. Wobec tego wątpię, czy z tyłu także postawili kogoś na straży. - Dobrze więc, spróbujmy, sir. Zajmiecie się tym wy i jeden z peonów. Urządzimy to tak, że nie zobaczą was, gdy będziecie schodzili, a potem także się tak ustawimy, że nie będą mogli nas zliczyć i przekonać się, że dwóch z nas brakuje. Niech warn panie pomogą, a gdy wyjdziecie, zasuną za wami szafkę. - I jeszcze jeden projekt. Czy nie dałoby się umieścić pań w izbie chorego? Skoro czerwonoskórzy zobaczą, że tam mieszkają kobiety, przekona ich to w dwójnasób, że nie było tam Indianina. - Słusznie - zauważył senior Atanasio. - Wystarczy położyć tam kilka koców, a z pokojów żony i wnuczki znieść hamaki. Haki do zawieszania wbite są we wszystkich izbach tego domu. Niech się tam panie położą. Wy zaś znajdziecie dla Apacza najlepszą kryjówkę nieco poniżej tego miejsca w rzece, w którym kąpaliście się niedawno. Zwisają tam aż do samej wody kwitnące gałęzie petunii, a pod nimi ukryte jest czółno. Ułożycie w nim Apacza, tam go nikt nie odkryje. Pójdzie z wami Petro. Dopiero gdy obaj powrócicie, pozwolimy Indianom przeszukać wnętrze domu. Zszedłem z peonem, imieniem Petro, na dół, gdzie obie panie, pełne niepokoju, czekały na dalszy rozwój wypadków. Gdyśmy im powiedzieli, o co chodzi, zaczęły nam gorliwie pomagać w wykonaniu przedsięwzięcia. Same przyniosły koce i hamaki. W jedną z der owinięto Apacza. Gdy usłyszał, że przybyli po niego Komańcze, rzekł słabym głosem: - Inda-niszo widział już wiele zim, a dni jego są policzone. Po co mają dobre blade twarze narażać się przez niego na śmierć? Niechaj go oddadzą Komańczom, ale niech go przedtem zabiją. On prosi o to. Odpowiedziałem mu przecząco energicznym ruchem głowy, po czym zabraliśmy go z izby. Po odsunięciu szafki przenieśliśmy go szczęśliwie aż do zewnętrznego muru nie zauważeni przez nikogo. Za murem rosły krzaki, które nas na razie zasłoniły. Pomiędzy nimi jednak a rzeką ciągnął się wolny szmat ziemi, przez który musieliśmy przejść. Wyglądałem ostrożnie i spostrzegłem ku memu rozczarowaniu siedzącego na ziemi Komańcza, Był uzbrojony we włócznię i łuk, w kołczanie miał strzały. - Musimy wrócić, senior - rzekł peon, gdy mu pokazałem Indianina. - Moglibyśmy go wprawdzie zabić, ale to ściągnęłoby na nas zemstę tamtych. - O zabiciu nie może być mowy. Ale czy nie dałoby się jakoś go oddalić, zwabić gdzie indziej? - Wątpię. On nie opuści swego stanowiska, dopóki go, nie odwołają. - Mam jednak pewien plan, który mi się może powiedzie. Ty zostaniesz tu w ukryciu, a ja się pokażę strażnikowi. Gdy mnie zobaczy, udam, że się bardzo przestraszyłem, i zacznę uciekać, a on popędzi za mną. - Albo wypuści strzałę! - Na to oczywiście muszę być przygotowany. - Nie róbcie tego, senior! To zuchwalstwo. Komańcze tak pewnie trafiają z łuków jak my ze strzelb. Biegnąc odwrócicie się do niego plecami, nie zobaczycie strzały i nie będziecie mogli jej uniknąć. - Będę umykał rzeką. Płynąc na plecach, zauważę, kiedy zechce strzelić, i zanurzę się natychmiast. On sądząc, że coś planuję przeciwko jego towarzyszom, wejdzie prawdopodobnie za mną do wody, a na drugim brzegu ogłuszę go uderzeniem w głowę i uczynię w ten sposób nieszkodliwym. Ty zaś nie opuszczaj tego miejsca, dopóki nie wrócę. W czasie kąpieli zauważyłem gałęzie petunii i wiem, gdzie się znajduje czółno. Zabiorę je i przybiję do brzegu po przeciwnej stronie. Peon starał się mnie odwieść od tego przedsięwzięcia, ale nie słuchałem jego wywodów, byłem bowiem przekonany, że inaczej nie zdołalibyśmy wykonać danego nam polecenia. Zostawiłem go więc i aby go nie zdradzić, posunąłem się dość daleko wzdłuż muru zaroślami i tam dopiero wychyliłem się z nich, udając, że wyszedłem zza rogu. Komańcz nie od razu mnie zobaczył. Wkrótce jednak skierował wzrok ku mnie i zerwał się czym prędzej. Odwróciłem częściowo twarz, aby jej potem nie mógł poznać. Indianin zawołał na mnie, żebym stanął, a gdy tego nie uczyniłem porwał z ziemi łuk, wydobył z kołczanu strzałę i naciągnął cięciwę. W kilku skokach dostałem się do nadbrzeżnych zarośli. Stało się to tak szybko, że Indianin nie zdążył wystrzelić. Wskoczyłem natychmiast do wody i płynąc na plecach, starałem się dotrzeć do drugiego brzegu. W kilka chwil potem i on wypadł z zarośli, zobaczył mnie i wymierzył. Strzała wyleciała z cięciwy, ja zaś dałem nurka, wskutek czego mnie nie trafił. Wynurzywszy się z wody, ujrzałem go na brzegu. Stał pełen oczekiwania, gotowy do skoku. Kołczan zostawił pod murem, nie miał więc przy sobie drugiej strzały. Widząc, że nie jestem ranny, odrzucił łuk i wskoczył w wodę. Tego właśnie chciałem. Aby go za sobą zwabić, udałem, że słabo pływam, i pozwoliłem mu zbliżyć się do siebie, po czym znowu zanurzyłem się pod wodę i puściłem się jak najszybciej z biegiem rzeki. Wypłynąłem tuż przy brzegu. Komańcz zatrzymał się w dość dużej odległości powyżej mnie i wypatrywał, gdzie się znowu pokażę. W korzystnym dla siebie oddaleniu wyszedłem na brzeg i pobiegłem pomiędzy drzewami w górę rzeki. Zobaczyłem gruby, obrosły mchem dąb, który nadawał się do mego celu. Minąłem go w odległości pięciu kroków, potem zatoczyłem wielki łuk, aby się bezpiecznie ukryć za jego pniem. Przytuliwszy się do drzewa, czekałem na Komańcza, który niedługo potem nadbiegł, ociekając wodą i sapiąc ze zmęczenia, z wzrokiem wlepionym w mój trop. Gdy mnie minął, ruszyłem za nim. Ponieważ głośno sapał, przeto nie mógł usłyszeć moich kroków, zwłaszcza że biegłem za nim na palcach w wielkich o ile możności susach. Wreszcie wpadłszy nań tęgim skokiem, popchnąłem go tak, że padł twarzą do ziemi, a ja ukląkłem na nim. Po dwu uderzeniach pięścią przestał się ruszać. Nie opodal miejsca, na którym go ogłuszyłem, znajdował się złamany jawor zwrócony prostopadle do biegu rzeki tak, że fale przepływały pod jego suchym wierzchołkiem. To dało mi znakomitą sposobność powrotu bez zostawiania śladów. Po pniu tego jaworu dotarłem aż nad wodę i znowu wskoczyłem do niej. Prawie naprzeciwko błyszczały kwiaty petunii. Popłynąłem tam, odwiązałem czółno i powiosłowałem wzdłuż brzegu na to miejsce, skąd mieliśmy zabrać Apacza. Tam przywiązałem łódź do korzenia drzewa i pobiegłem po chorego. Musieliśmy się śpieszyć, by się z tym uporać, zanim Komańcz wróci do przytomności. Zanieśliśmy Apacza do czółna, podścieliwszy przedtem na dnie jego koc i szaty. Peon wrócił natychmiast do muru. Sam już odstawiłem chorego pod petunie, przymocowałem tam dobrze czółno, przypłynąłem na dawne miejsce i zdjąłem ubranie, by je wykręcić z wody. Włożywszy je z powrotem, zbadałem wzrokiem przeciwległy brzeg, czy przypadkiem Komańcz nie oprzytomniał i nie zauważył, cośmy zrobili, ale nie dostrzegłem niczego. Teraz nareszcie mogliśmy wrócić do hacjendy. Weszliśmy z powrotem ukrytymi drzwiami, zużywszy na całą tę wyprawę kwadrans czasu. Od seniory otrzymałem natychmiast suche ubranie i mogłem się roześmiać w twarz każdemu Komanczowi, który by chciał twierdzić, że byłem poza domem, i do tego w rzece. Panie położyły się w hamakach, a my wyszliśmy na platformę, wziąwszy oczywiście z sobą broń. Obie strony odbywały naradę. Old Death obstawał przy tym, że przeszukanie domu byłoby obelgą dla niego i hacjendera. Gdy go zawiadomiłem, że Apacz jest w bezpiecznym miejscu, zaczął się zwolna godzić i oświadczył w końcu, że pięciu Komańczom będzie wolno osobiście przekonać się, że nie ma tu Apacza. - Dlaczego tylko pięciu? - spytał dowódca. - Czy nie jesteśmy wszyscy równi? Co czyni jeden, mogą też czynić wszyscy. Niech Old Death nam zaufa. Nie dotkniemy niczego Nikt z nas nic nie ukradnie. - Dobrze! Zobaczycie, jacy jesteśmy wspaniałomyślni. Wszystkim wam pozwolimy wejść do domu, aby każdy mógł się przekonać, że powiedziałem prawdę. Żądam jednak, żebyście wpierw odłożyli broń i żeby nam było wolno zatrzymać i ukarać każdego, kto dotknie jakąś osobę lub przedmiot bez naszej zgody. Naradziwszy się nad tym żądaniem, czerwonoskórzy przyjęli je. Odłożyli łuki, kołczany i noże i zeszli po jednym do środka. Zanim jeszcze ja z Petrem oddaliliśmy się, by ukryć rannego Apacza, stanęli już na równinie waquerowie. Byli dobrze uzbrojeni, na koniach. Wzrok mieli zwrócony ku nam. Czekali na znak swego pana. Zachowywali się spokojnie tylko dlatego, że tego znaku jeszcze nie otrzymali. Hacjendero i Old Death mieli otwierać Komańczom wszystkie pokoje. Dwóch z nas zostało na dachu, a pięciu na obydwóch korytarzach, aby w razie ewentualnych wykroczeń czerwonoskórych wystąpić z bronią w ręku. Ja byłem w dolnym korytarzu i ustawiłem się obok drzwi prowadzących do izby, w której leżał przedtem Apacz. Komańcze poszli prosto do tych drzwi, a Old Death je otworzył. Indianie byli widocznie pewni, że zastaną tam Dobrego Męża. Zamiast niego zobaczyli panie czytające swobodnie w hamakach. - Uff! - zawołał dowódca z rozczarowaniem. - Tu są kobiety! - Tak - zaśmiał się Old Death. - A wedle owej kłamliwej bladej twarzy tu miał się ukrywać wódz Apaczów! Wejdźcież i poszukajcie go! Dowódca przebiegł wzrokiem komnatę i rzekł: - Wojownik nie wchodzi do wigwamu kobiet. Tutaj nie ma Apacza. Oko moje dostrzegłoby go. - To zbadajcie inne pokoje! Minęła godzina, zanim Indianie skończyli poszukiwania. Nie znalazłszy ani śladu po Apaczu, powrócili jeszcze raz. Panie musiały opuścić izbę, którą przeszukano ponownie. Czerwonoskórzy podnosili koce i materace leżące na gołej ziemi, a nawet podważali podłogę, podejrzewając, że są pod nią puste miejsca. Wreszcie upewnili się, że Dobrego Męża nie ma w hacjendzie. Gdy dowódca to przyznał, rzekł Old Death: - Powiedziałem wam z góry, ale wy nie chcieliście wierzyć. Zaufaliście bardziej kłamcy aniżeli mnie, przyjacielowi Komanczów. Gdy przybędę do Białego Bobra, poskarżę się na was przed nim. - Czy mój biały brat chce się udać do niego? W takim razie niech pojedzie z nami! - To niemożliwe. Mój koń zmęczył się bardzo i dopiero jutro zdolny będzie do dalszej jazdy, a wojownicy Komanczów dziś jeszcze opuszczą te strony. - Nie. Zostajemy tutaj. Słońce idzie na spoczynek, a my nocą nie jeździmy. Wyruszymy o świcie, może więc biały brat nam towarzyszyć. - Dobrze! Ale ja nie jestem sam. Mam jeszcze czterech przyjaciół z sobą. - Ich także Biały Bóbr chętnie powita. Czy biali bracia pozwolą nam spocząć tej nocy w pobliżu ich domu? - Nie sprzeciwiam się temu - odrzekł Meksykanin. - Słyszeliście ode mnie, że jestem przyjacielem czerwonych mężów, jeśli przychodzą do mnie pokojowo. Na dowód tego daruję wam wołu na zarżnięcie. Rozniećcie ognisko i upieczcie go sobie. Ta obietnica sprawiła bardzo dobre wrażenie na Komańczach. Byli teraz naprawdę przekonani, że nie mieli racji. Starali się więc zachowywać w stosunku do nas jak najbardziej przyjaźnie. Oczywiście przyczyniło się do tego w największej mierze poważanie, jakie mieli dla Old Deatha. Nie dotknęli rzeczywiście niczego i wyszli z domu dobrowolnie. Spuszczono schody, a brama stała otworem. Na dachu pozostało na straży kilku uzbrojonych peonów. Pomimo bowiem zmiany w usposobieniu czerwonoskórych należało być ostrożnym. My wszyscy zeszliśmy na dół. Nadjechali także waquerowie, którzy otrzymali rozkaz schwytania jednego wołu. Wszystkie konie Komanczów znajdowały się z przodu za murem okalającym dziedziniec, strzeżone przez trzech wojowników. Po drugiej stronie domu stał, jak wiadomo, również jeden. Teraz ich wszystkich odwołano. Jeden z nich był to właśnie ten, którego zwabiłem za rzekę. Jego ubranie było jeszcze całkiem mokre, Wrócił wprawdzie na swe stanowisko, ale nie miał dotychczas okazji donieść dowódcy o tym, co się stało. Teraz podszedł do niego i opowiedział mu wszystko, ale tak, że my biali nie mogliśmy nic usłyszeć. Kończył już widocznie swoje sprawozdanie, kiedy wzrok jego padł na mnie. Ponieważ cała jego twarz była pomalowana, nie zauważyłem w niej żadnej zmiany wyrazu, ale wykonał nagle ruch gniewu, wskazał na mnie i rzucił jeszcze kilka słów indiańskich, których także nie zrozumiałem. Dowódca zwrócił na mnie groźny, badawczy wzrok i zbliżył się mówiąc: - Młoda blada twarz przepłynęła niedawno przez rzekę i powaliła tego czerwonego wojownika? Old Death ujął się za mną, pytając dowódcy, o co chodzi. Ten przedstawił wypadek ze strażnikiem, na co stary westman zaśmiał się wesoło i powiedział: - Zdaje się, że czerwoni wojownicy nie umieją rozróżniać bladych twarzy. Kto wie, czy w ogóle blada twarz spotkał ten syn Komanczów. - To był biały - odrzekł zapytany pewnym tonem. - I nikt inny, tylko ten. Widziałem jego twarz, kiedy płynął leżąc na plecach. Miał na sobie także to samo ubranie. - Tak? W ubraniu płynął przez rzekę? Twoje jest jeszcze mokre, ale dotknij jego ubrania, a przekonasz się, że jest zupełnie suche. - On zdjął mokre ubranie, a w domu włożył suche. - A jak wszedł? Czy wasi wojownicy nie pilnowali bramy? Nikt nie może się dostać do tego domu ani zeń wyjść bez użycia tych schodów, na których stali Komańcze. Czy mój młody towarzysz mógł zatem być poza domem? Przyznali nam rację, a wyprowadzony w pole strażnik sam nabrał w końcu przekonania, że się pomylił. Gdy z kolei hacjendero zauważył, że w okolicy włóczy się banda koniokradów, do których musiał należeć ten biały, sprawa była załatwiona. Zagadką zostało tylko jedno: nie było śladu, w którą stronę udał się ten człowiek! Dla rozwiązania tej zagadki dowódca ze strażnikiem i kilku innymi wojownikami przejechał przez bród. Na szczęście zaczęło się już ściemniać i dokładne badanie nie mogło się odbyć, Przebiegły Old Death wziął mnie z sobą, aby się przejść wzdłuż rzeki. Z oczyma zwróconymi na Komanczów myszkujących po drugiej stronie rzeki, ale zajęci nimi tylko pozornie, szliśmy powoli i zatrzymaliśmy się przy petuniach. Tam westman odezwał się cicho, tak cicho, że mogłem to usłyszeć tylko ja i człowiek znajdujący się w czółnie: - Tu stoi Old Death i blada twarz, która Dobrego Męża tutaj schowała. Czy wódz Apaczów poznaje ich po głosie? - Tak - zabrzmiała równie cicha odpowiedź. - Komańcze myślą teraz, że Dobrego Męża tu nie ma. O świcie wyruszą dalej. Czy mój brat zdoła wytrzymać w czółnie tak długo? - Wódz Apaczów wytrzyma, bo zapach wody go orzeźwia i gorączka już nie wróci. Ale wódz Apaczów bardzo pragnąłby wiedzieć, jak długo pozostanie tu Old Death z towarzyszami. - Odjeżdżamy jutro, razem z Komańczami. - Uff! Czemu brat mój przyłącza się do naszych nieprzyjaciół? - Bo musimy szukać ludzi, którzy się u nich znajdują. - Czy biali mężowie spotkają się także z wojownikami Apaczów? - To bardzo łatwo może się zdarzyć. - W takim razie chciałbym młodemu wojownikowi, który naraził życie, aby mnie tutaj schować, dać totem, który sprawi, że Apacze chętnie go przyjmą u siebie. Old Death jest chytrym i doświadczonym myśliwcem. Jego nie przyłapią te psy Komańcze, jeśli mi przyniesie w ciemności nóż i kawałek białej skóry. Przed świtem zabierze totem, który w nocy sporządzę. - Przyniosę jedno i drugie. Czy życzysz sobie jeszcze czego? - Nie. Apacz jest zadowolony. Oby dobry Manitou czuwał zawsze nad ścieżkami Old Deatha i młodej bladej twarzy. Powróciliśmy do domu. Nikt nie zauważył, że staliśmy przez minutę nad rzeką. - To wielka rzadkość - rzekł do mnie Old Death - żeby biały otrzymał totem od wodza indiańskiego. Macie dużo szczęścia, sir. Własnoręczne pismo Dobrego Męża może się wam bardzo przydać. - A wy rzeczywiście postaracie się dlań o nóż i skórę? Jeśli was podpatrzą, będzie po was i po Apaczu. - Nonsens! Czy uważacie mnie za smarkacza? Wiem dokładnie, na co się mogę odważyć, a na co nie. Dowódca Komanczów powrócił, nic nie wskórawszy - śladu nie można już było rozpoznać. Reszta dnia minęła bez nowych wypadków i noc tak samo. Rano zbudził mnie Old Death i wręczył mi czworokątny kawałek białej skóry, Przyjrzałem mu się, lecz nie zauważyłem nic szczególnego, gdyż kilka wcięć na gładkiej stronie skóry nic mi nie mówiło. - To jest totem? - spytałem. - Nie znajduje tu nic nadzwyczajnego. - Wcale nie o to chodzi. Dajcie to pierwszemu spotkanemu Apaczowi, a wyjaśni wam, jaki skarb posiadacie. Pisma na totemie teraz jeszcze nie widać, bo Dobry Mąż nie miał przy sobie farby, ale gdy dacie to jakiemukolwiek Apaczowi, zabarwi on wcięcia i wówczas wystąpią odpowiednie figury. Tylko, na miłość Boga, kryjcie się z tym przed Komańczami, bo uważaliby was za przyjaciela Apaczów. Przebierzcie się teraz i zejdźcie na dół, Komańcze wnet będą gotowi do drogi. Komańcze spożywali śniadanie złożone z pozostałych od wczoraj resztek mięsa. Potem sprowadzili konie, by je napoić w rzece. Odbyło się to na szczęście powyżej miejsca, w którym znajdował się chory Apacz. Potem ukazał się także hacjendero z obiema paniami, które przestały się już bać czerwonoskórych. Ujrzawszy nasze konie, hacjendero rzekł do Old Deatha, kiwając głową: - To nie dla was konie, senior. Wy wiecie, co wart dobry koń. Jesteście moim dawnym przyjacielem, a ponieważ kochacie tego młodego pana, przeto i ja otworzyłem dlań moje serce. Dostaniecie obaj lepsze konie. Przyjęliśmy z podziękowaniem propozycję hacjendera. Na jego rozkaz waguerowie schwytali dwa półdzikie konie, które wzięliśmy w miejsce naszych. Potem pożegnaliśmy się ze wszystkimi i wyruszyliśmy razem z Komańczami w dalszą drogę. Słońce nie wychyliło się jeszcze ponad horyzont, kiedy przeprawiliśmy się przez Elm Creek i popędziliśmy cwałem na zachód. My i dowódca Komanczów jechaliśmy na przedzie, a jego ludzie za nami. Doznawałem przy tym uczucia niepewności i zdawało mi się ciągle, że za chwilę ugodzi mnie w plecy włócznia albo strzała, Indianie, siedzący na małych, chudych i kosmatych koniach, swoim uzbrojeniem, barwami twarzy i całym swoim zachowaniem nie budzili we mnie zbytniego zaufania. Old Death uspokoił mnie jednak. Nie było jeszcze o tym mowy, kiedy i gdzie spotkamy główny oddział Komanczów. Teraz zaś dowiedzieliśmy się, że Komańcze nie mieli zamiaru czekać na powrót swych pięćdziesięciu wojowników. Dowódca wysłanego do hacjendy oddziału otrzymał rozkaz wzięcia do niewoli Dobrego Męża i dostarczenia go pod eskortą dziesięciu ludzi do wsi Komanczów. Tam Dobry Mąż miał zginąć w męczarniach przy palu. Pozostałym czterdziestu wojownikom polecono jechać w pośpiesznym tempie ku Rio Grandę, odnaleźć trop głównego oddziału i połączyć się z nim. Biały Bóbr dowiedziawszy się od Gibsona, że Winnetou umknął przez rzekę i wobec tego zaalarmuje natychmiast Apaczów, zdecydował się działać jak najprędzej. Postanowił więc zaskoczyć nieprzyjaciół, zanim będą gotowi do obrony. Nam zaś zależało przede wszystkim na tym, żeby pochwycić u Komanczów Gibsona. W niespełna dwie godziny przybyliśmy na miejsce, gdzie nasi indiańscy towarzysze odłączyli się wczoraj od głównego oddziału. Na południe przed nami leżał nad Rio Grandę Orli Wąwóz z fortem Dunkan, który Indianie musieli ominąć. Po następnych dwóch godzinach pokazały się znowu ślady trawy: pustynia Nueces była już za nami. Trop, po którym jechaliśmy, tworzył linię prostą. Nie przecinała jej żadna inna, Indianie więc przejechali niepostrzeżenie. Ziemia pokrywała się coraz bujniejszą zielonością, aż nareszcie ujrzeliśmy przed sobą las. To zapowiadało bliskość Rio Grandę del Norte. - Uff! - rzekł dowódca tonem ulgi. - Nie spotkała nas żadna blada twarz i nikt nie wzbroni nam przeprawy przez rzekę. Te psy Apacze zobaczą nas niebawem u siebie i zawyją ze strachu na widok naszych dzielnych wojowników. Jechaliśmy przez pewien czas powoli pod wiązami, jaworami, klonami i drzewami kauczukowymi, dopóki nie przybyliśmy nad rzekę. Biały Bóbr wybrał dobrą drogę. .Trop, który się ciągnął milami i służył nam za przewodnika, prowadził prosto do brodu. Rio Grande była tu bardzo szeroka, ale w swych falach toczyła niewiele wody. Wystawały z niej nagie ławice, utworzone jednak przez lotny piasek, wskutek czego znajdowało się w nich dużo miejsc, gdzie można było się zapaść. Tu na brzegu poprzedniej nocy rozłożyli się obozem Komańcze. Należało przypuszczać, że wyruszyli równie wcześnie jak my, ale nie mogli jechać tak prędko, gdyż zdążali przez okolice, w które zapuszczali się już Apacze. Musieli więc zachowywać środki ostrożności, co oczywiście opóźniało jazdę. Zauważyliśmy również, że przeprawy dokonano z wielką ostrożnością. Liczne ślady stóp dowodziły, że kilku wojowników zsiadło z koni, aby pieszo zbadać zwodnicze ławice. Miejsca, nadające się do przejścia, wytyczyli Komańcze wbitymi w ziemię gałązkami, czym bardzo ułatwili nam przeprawę. Ławice dzieliły rzekę na kilka odnóg. Musieliśmy je przepłynąć na koniach. Na drugim brzegu natrafiliśmy na pas drzew i zarośli, po czym znaleźliśmy się znowu wśród piasków. Znajdowaliśmy się w okolicy położonej między Rio Grandę a Bolson de Mapimi, nadającej się doskonale do wypraw indiańskich. Szeroką, piaszczystą równinę przerywały z rzadka pola kaktusów. Trop prowadził na zachód z lekkim odchyleniem ku południowi. Pomyliłem się jednak sądząc, że dziś jeszcze dogonimy Komanczów. Piasek, odrzucany daleko kopytami końskimi, dowodził, że bardzo się śpieszyli. Około południa minęliśmy łańcuch niskich, nagich wzgórz, po czym wjechaliśmy znowu na piaszczystą pustynię. Podziwiałem wytrwałość koni indiańskich, które nawet po południu nie okazywały jeszcze wcale znużenia. Konie Langego, jego syna i Murzyna nadążały z trudem. Natomiast wierzchowce Old Deatha i mój dowiodły, że wyszliśmy dobrze na zamianie. Mrok już zapadał, kiedy kierunek tropu zmienił się nagle. Niespełna przed kwadransem przecięliśmy konną drogę wiodącą z San Fernando do Baji, a teraz trop skręcał ku południowemu zachodowi, Dlaczego? Musiała być jakaś przyczyna. Old Death wyjaśnił nam ją. Po śladach kopyt widać było, że -Komańcze się tu zatrzymali. Wprost od północy stykał się z ich tropem trop dwóch jeźdźców. Stary zsiadł z konia, przypatrzył się nowemu tropowi i rzekł: - Tu przybyli do Komanczów dwaj ludzie, Indianie. Przynieśli im wiadomość, która wojowników Białego Bobra skłoniła do zmiany kierunku. My musimy zrobić to samo. Dowódca zsiadł także z konia i zbadawszy trop potwierdził orzeczenie Old Deatha. Zwróciliśmy się więc na południe, jadąc ustawicznie, dopóki widać było trop, gdyż tego dnia należało przebyć jak największą przestrzeń. Nawet gdy się ściemniło, można było jeszcze odróżnić ślad od gładkiej powierzchni piasku. Później jednak wszystko sczerniało. Już chcieliśmy się zatrzymać, gdy wtem koń mój rozdął nozdrza i zarżał, usiłując biec dalej. Spełniłem jego wolę, gdyż przypuszczałem, że poczuł wodę. W kilka minut przybyliśmy rzeczywiście nad rzekę, gdzie urządziliśmy postój. Po tak męczącej dla ludzi i koni szybkiej jeździe ta woda była prawdziwym pokrzepieniem. Wybraliśmy wkrótce miejsce na obóz. Czerwonoskórzy postawili straże i powierzyli konie opiece strażników, a my, biali, usiedliśmy razem. Old Death zaczął obliczać, jaka to mogła być rzeka, na którą natknęliśmy się tak niespodzianie, i doszedł do przekonania, że to Morelos, wpadająca do Rio Grandę pod fortem Dunkan. Nazajutrz okazało się, że Komańcze przepływali przez tę rzekę nie opodal. Zrobiliśmy to samo i puściliśmy się dalej ich tropem. Około południa trop skręcił znowu na zachód, a przed nami wynurzyły się nagie góry. Old Death przybrał zafrasowaną minę, a zapytany przeze mnie o powód, odrzekł: - Nie podoba mi się ta historia. Nie mogę pojąć Białego Bobra, dlaczego się zapuszcza w te strony. Czy wiecie, co to za okolica przed nami? - Bolson de Mapimi. - A znacie tę pustynię? - Nie. - Mapimi - to prawdziwe rojowisko, z którego przez wszystkie czasy wypadały różne dzikie narody, aby rzucać się na przyległe kraje. Nie należy przy tym sądzić, że musi to być kraj żyzny, skoro żyje w nim takie mnóstwo ludzi. Doświadczenie poucza, że miejsca pustynne często bywają siedzibą wojowniczych ludów. Do plemion mieszkających na tym płaskowyżu, w tych przesmykach, ostępach i dolinach, nie podobna dotrzeć. Wiem dobrze, że usadowiło się tam kilka plemion Apaczów. Jeżeli Komańcze mają zamiar na nich napaść, to mi ich żal; nie Apaczów, lecz Komanczów. Na północy snują się Apacze pomiędzy Rio del Norte a Rio Pecos i zajmują cały północny zachód aż poza Gile. Komańcze idą więc w pułapkę, która łatwo może się za nimi zamknąć. - O biada! W takim razie i my się w niej znajdziemy! - Tak, ale tego się zbytnio nie obawiam. Nie zrobiliśmy Apaczom nic złego i spodziewam się, że nie postąpią z nami wrogo, W razie potrzeby podziała wasz totem. - Może byśmy ostrzegli Komanczów? - Spróbujcie tylko, sir. Powiedzcie im dziesięć razy, że głupi, a nie uwierzą. Wyraziłem już dowódcy swoje przypuszczenia. On na to ofuknął mnie i odrzekł, że musi iść za tropem Białego Bobra, a jeśli my nie chcemy tego uczynić, możemy obrać kierunek, jaki nam się spodoba. - To grubiaństwo! - Tak, Komańcze nie odbyli kursów grzeczności towarzyskiej i salonowej konwersacji. A powiem wam jeszcze, że dziwiłbym się, gdyby tam w górach nie spotkało nas jakieś nieszczęście. No, cóż? Przeszliśmy przez granicę Stanów, ale czy i jak wrócimy znów przez nią? Przyszłość jest jak książka, której jeszcze dotychczas nie czytaliśmy.